Lips of an Angel 2009
by forevatibette
Summary: Set a year after Bette and Tina begin dating


© FOREVATIBETTE- Ilene Chaiken owns the Characters that appear in the L word together with my own inspiration and creativity. No copyright infringement intended. Please do not post elsewhere unless you have my permission as I worked really hard to write each story. This story will contain sexual content

**Incomplete Story :)**

**Chapter One-**

Her eyes shifted slowly over the woman's natural beauty as the sun crept over their bed, she had never been so drawn to another woman in her life and that's what she loved about their romance. She tightened her grip on her lover's naked body, loving the feel of their bodies so close, so connected as if it was fate had planned.

When they had first meet Tina Kennard was dating a man, Eric Micheals, but this young woman found herself utterly confused, she had never found herself attracted to woman before, until the night she meet her girlfriend of a year, Bette Porter, a strong gallery owner in Los Angeles. It took Tina no more than a week to end her relationship with Eric and begin exploring the new relationship with Bette.

After her family told her that she was no longer welcome in their home if she was to continue this romance with Bette, Tina arrived home into the loving arms of her lover, her partner and the woman she knew from that moment on that she was suppose to be with for the rest of her life.

Tina was astounded as how Bette could look so content in her sleep and as Tina laid there gazing and admiring every inch of Bette the fight between letting Bette sleep and her own lust was nothing but a hazy line and as she moved her lips around the sensitive spot on her neck and as she continued to make her mark, softly running her fingertips up and down Bette's naked caramel body and as she continued Bette began to grind her wet centre into Tina's body, gasping for air.

(Smiling without shame) 'I see someone is waking up happy' (laughing, drenching her fingers in her lovers juices) 'I love waking you up this way, better than all those other mornings when I wake up in that other bed-Alone'

(Trying to concentrate on what Tina was saying but finding incredibly hard) 'Ye-- babe--more' (turning her head, needing the taste of her lover but Tina stopped her) 'Let me kiss you'

The moment those two women meet their love could be seen a mile away, it was the kind of love that any person would want to have some day but to these two it was just simply a love undefined and special in every way, especially when they could communicate without even saying a word.

(Lingering her lips just inches from Bette's but kept moving them away each time Bette tried to kiss her) 'Uh-Uh we can't start something too serious. We both have to get up and get ready for work soon' (smirking before pressing her lips firmly on her girlfriends, moaning as they made contact)

'I have this crazy idea'

'Oh yeah and what would that be Miss Porter?'

'We both call in sick for work and stay in bed making made passionate love all day?'

(Giggling like a young girl) 'Yes! Fantastic Idea and while we are at it how about we just quit our jobs all together, I'll call Shannon right now and resign with the reason of needing my baby to every second of the day' (answered jokingly, kissing Bette) 'I wish sweetie'

'It could happen'

'Maybe in our dreams but until then we need to make a move on it, you have a meeting at ten and I am have so many treatments and screening notes to look over'

(Bette groaning before placing small kisses all over Tina's body) 'Please don't make me go to work baby. Please-Please?' (Begging as she held Tina down on the bed, continuing to attack her bare skin)

'You are inseparable' (Laughing) 'Oh and by the way, you might need to wear a turtle neck'

'Not again Tina' (releasing her hold on Tina and jumping out of the bed, going to the mirror) 'Geez T, your going to give my buyers the wrong impression' (looking at the five love bites) 'Fuck'

Tina got the bed sheet around herself and walked over to Bette, putting her hands around the brunette's waist 'I'm sorry' (pouting) 'I could put one the other side so they match' (trying to hold back her laughter)

'Don't--Oh you know what that does to me' (turning around facing Tina, kissing her)

(Laughs) 'Your one in a kind Bette Porter and I love you for that'

'Do you know what I would love?' (Asking sincerely)

'A shower with me before work?'

'To make marry you and make babies with you and to grow old together' (smiling)

(Gasping excitedly) 'Is that a proposal Porter?'

'Maybe--I mean if it was, how would you feel about that?' (Worried as to how Tina was going to answer)

'Well if you were to ask--whenever the time was right--I wouldn't say no' (rubbing her thumb around her lovers soft pink lips) 'I would love to make babies with you-I know we have only been together for just on over a year and I moved in here six months ago but I couldn't see myself with anyone but you'

(Smiling gracefully) 'me too'

'So how about that shower?' (smirking with glee)

'Quickie in the shower?' (asking devilishly as she continued nod, agreeing with Bette) she playfully slapped her arse as she raced Bette into the bathroom...

^^^

Later that afternoon Tina finished work early and had made dinner reservations at their favourite restaurant. Still on cloud nine from the conversation they had that morning on their future, she wanted nothing more than to start a family with Bette but something troubled her and she knew she had to ask Bette about it, even if she looked like a fool.

Just as she was walking to her car her phone began to ring and from the ringtone 'lets talk about sex' she knew who it was 'Hey Al' (grinning)

'How did you know it was me?'

(rolling her eyes) 'Caller id and the fact that you put that ringtone on our phones, Bette and I both know when you are calling'

'Anyway, moving on-- You and Porter are coming to Milk tonight with Shane, Dane and I'

(Sighing) 'Can't sorry'

'Oh come on-- Ever since you moved in with Bette the two of you have become so boring. You sit at home like hermits or fucking like bunnies either way we never see you anymore' (whinging)

'Thanks Al but I've made reservations at a restaurant on Venture. Bette had been so stressed out with work, maybe tomorrow night you girls can come over and we can do poker night?'

'Fine' (she whined)

(Giggled) 'Will you be okay with that?'

'I'll cope, tell Porter I said Hi. Have a good night'

'I'll call you tomorrow' (Hanging up)

Walking though the front door she smiled proudly as she watched her girlfriend work her magic on hopeful donors, she walked to the front desk were James, Bette's new assistant sat 'Hi James, I came to surprise Bette. How long do you think she'll be?'

(Smiling) 'Hey Tina, shouldn't be too much longer. Do you want me to let her know your here?'

'No, let it be a surprise' (grinning) 'I'll just take a look around. When she is done with her meeting just tell her that she has a very important visitor walking around but don't you dare tell her who, okay?'

'Are you asking me to lie to my boss?'

'Yes, I am' (smirking) 'are you okay with that?' Already knowing the answer, they had schemed a few times before (taking a look at Bette and brunette, noticing the woman shyly but clearly flirt with Bette) 'James--Do you mind me asking who that woman Bette is in a meeting with?'

'Her name is Holly Taylor' James answered, noticing the look on Tina's face

(Sighs) 'Getting a little too friendly for my liking' (sending a knowing smile James's way before shaking the feeling off) 'anyway I'll be hiding somewhere' (winking before walking off) Tina had no reservations when it came to trusting Bette, she knew that her girlfriend loved her and her alone, it was the other woman that were devious enough to try make a move on the brunette and these other woman would not even try to hide it, they would flirt with Bette when with Tina on her arm. The blonde would just tease or joke around with Bette about it later in the evening, calling her 'hot pants Porter'.

Strolling though the gallery Tina stopped, admiring a painting (gasping as she felt Bette wrap her arms around her waist) 'That better be my smart and sexy girlfriend' (turning around kissing Bette passionately on the lips) 'Hey you-- Surprise!' (giggled)

'Mmm wonderful surprise. James had me worried, I didn't recall having another meeting today' (kissing Tina again)

'I finished early and had nothing better to do' answered jokingly

(Smirking) 'Such the romantic'

'I'd like to think so but seriously I missed you and I have a special evening planned for you' Tina shifted her attention to Holly walking out of the gallery then back at Bette (smiling) 'She was hitting on you, I saw her' she teased

(Rolling her eyes) 'You are such a dramatic, she was not hitting on me, plus there is only one woman I want hitting on me and she's right in front of me' (pulling the blonde closer, her mouth inches from Tina's ear, she knew how much it drove her girlfriend crazy) 'you are so fucking sexy--I just want to fuck you right here and if I didn't have these papers to fill out you would be in trouble' (nibbling on Tina's ear)

Tina began to moan softly 'baby' her breathing getting deeper, dripping with desire 'your in so much trouble tonight'

'Tonight sounds intriguing. Last time you organised something special it was my birthday and you dressed up in the most sexiest costumes'

(Tina chuckled) 'Catwoman..classic'

'Very'

'I just really enjoy surprising you. I hate that you missed out on those kind of things when you were younger' gazing lovingly into her beautiful brown eyes 'I love you so very much..more than I ever thought possible'

'Aren't you glade I called you about your earring that night?' (she smirked)

'You are cute when your proud of steeling me away from Eric.. but I however was the one who made the first move' (outlining Bette's lips with her finger) 'What time do you finish?'

'What time would you like me home?'

Tina loved how Bette would put everything aside for her, even though she knew how important her job was too her 'if you could be home by 5 that would be great and leave by 6'

'Leave..aww I thought our plans consisted of just us home..maybe in bed?

'Oh hopeful thinking, my love' (she laughed)

(Bette frowned) 'can we end up in bed?'

'Is sex all you think about?'

'Correction.. it's making love and with you.. ofcourse' (she smirked) 'well that and just being with you'

Tina reached down.. pulling on the seam of Bette's suit jacket.. jerking her closer..leaning up to her ear.. her hot breath giving the brunette goosebumps 'sexy and in-love' (in a husky tone)

'Fuck Tina'

She loved the affect she had over her girlfriends body and mind (Pulling back slightly) 'Later.. after dinner.. if you are lucky'

'Is that a promise or a threat?'

'You will find out later' (she chuckled) teasing Bette was too easy, she thought 'Now I have to go organise a few things but I'll see you tonight.. semi casual.. not too sexy because otherwise I may find it hard to keep my hands to myself'

(Leaning closer to Tina.. her lips lingering.. feeling the chemistry fly) 'I love you' (she whispered..kissing her girlfriend.. their tongues tousling..fighting the urge to devour each other in public's eye)

Chapter Two-

After Tina left Bette she proceeded back to her office she had an itch on her arm which looked like a bite of some kind that had shown up earlier that day 'James can you get me some cream for this fucking bite, it's starting to drive me insane' as she itched a little harder

'Bette you do know that if you itch it more then it will become sore' knowing he had just done the one thing she asked him not to do which was talk back to him

Her piecing eyes just stayed on him 'James' (in a stern tone)

Quickly picking up the phone 'I'll get right on it'

She continued into her office where she found a post-it from Holly with her details (sighing) she threw it in her rubbish and sat down in her chair 'this is going to drive me mentally insane' (her voice rising) looking down at her leg she noticed another bit 'Do we have some kind of bug infestation here' speaking to herself as she intercom James 'James, can you also call an exterminator or something. I just found another bite on my leg and check if you have any' she itched more 'Geez' (irritated)

There was a moment of silence 'I am good Bette, maybe you should go see a doctor' he suggested

'Do I look like I have time to go see a fucking doctor?'

Bette worked though until it was time to leave by then she was feeling sick and found more bits appearing, she called Tina on the house number 'Hello' Tina answered

'Tina' (in a soft distressed voice) 'I have all these fucking bites on me and I think I have a fever' Tina was the only person she would let take care of her and it was comforting to her 'I don't know what to do'

'How long have the bites been there?' Bette could sense the worry in her girlfriends voice

(Hooking the corner of her mouth slightly as she tilted her head) 'Could have been earlier this morning'

'Could have-- Sweetie, why didn't you tell me? In fact why didn't I see them?'

'Don't blame yourself-- you were just too busy starring mindlessly at my features' (smiling)

'This is no time to make jokes Bette-- How many bites are there at the moment?'

She looked down examining herself 'Umm there are now all over my arms and a few on my legs and I feel like I want to throw up' she pouted

'Are you pouting at me?' She knew Bette too well

'Maybe'

'I want you to come home right now and then I am taking you to the doctors' she demanded

'The doctors-- no way Tina' (getting more upset) 'can't you just take care of me, I am sure they are just bites but you might want to check yourself out-- better yet let me do it when I get home'

(Exhaling loudly)

'I already feel better'

'Your covering' she accused 'no matter what you say I am taking you to the doctors and I will not hear another word about it and please stop pouting-- it's my weaknesses'

^^^

Bette ended the call from Tina and after slowly packing up from her days work she said night to James and reluctantly went home-- she found it some-what amusing that on any normal day she would be rushing to get home to be with Tina but the thought of having to go see the doctor made her stomach churn...

She wore her best 'I'm okay' look as she entered their home 'I'm home babe' (calling out) suddenly noticing Tina come walking at a fast pace towards her as she embraced her tightly 'Ah Tee, your kind of squashing me'

'Oh, right' letting go 'Sorry, I am just really worried-- Let me look at my poor baby' encouraging her to the sofa and pressed the palm of her hand on Bette's forehead 'Your burning up-- you are so not fine'

'I am too fine' Tina began to examine Bette's body and as Tina lifted up her blouse Bette smiled and moaned 'this is what I am talking about'

Tina shoot a look 'I am checking to see if you have spots anywhere else' she found on just left of her belly button and brushed her finger over it

'Oh oh that itches' she jumped 'Mmm' enjoying the instant relief

Tina stood up and placed her hands on her hips 'looks like someone didn't have the chickenpox when they were younger' she smirked as Bette looked mindlessly at her she turned and picked up the phone and dialled

'I don't have the chickenpox and who are you calling?'

Tina dismissed her question as a woman answered the phone 'Los Angeles Medical Centre, this is Miranda'

'Hi, this is Tina Kennard-- My partner has just come home with red spots on her body and she has a really high fever. I know it's getting late but could we come down and get her looked over?'

'Sure-- I can fit her in with Dr. Hale for a 6.15pm appointment'

'That will be just perfect, thank you so much' ending the call and looked at Bette scratching 'Babe' she walked back over to her, looking at her in sympathy entwining their hands so Bette would stop 'if you continue to itch them they will leave a mark' letting go of Bette's right hand she brought it up to her face and gently grazed her soft lips 'I promise I will take such good care of you'

(Pouting) 'I don't want you to get sick'

'That's sweet Bette but I got them when I was nine and I can't get them again' she explained 'how could you never had chickenpox' still a little shocked 'I got sent to school when all the other kids had the pox so I would get them'

'Why on earth would your parents want you to get them?'

'It's better to get them when your younger because the older you are--' she didn't want to finish the sentence but Bette's eyes begged her 'the worse off you are, I'm sorry baby'

Her jaw tightened as the blood rushed from her head 'are you saying I am going to be fucking sick for the next week?' (yelling loudly) she sighed, trying to calm down 'I can't get sick, I am on the verge of closing one of the biggest deals of my lifetime' pleading with Tina

She looked sweetly into Bette's painful eyes 'I am sorry babe, I wish I could make it go away but I cant but I promise that I will take such good care of you'

'Will you rub my spots to make them feel better?' (in a childish voice)

'Yes, among other things like bathing you and making chicken soup and slurpee's because all you will want is something cold' (smiling as she kissed Bette) 'Now to the doctors with you then back home and a cold bath'

Cringing 'Cold bath?'

Chapter Three-

They had spent just over an hour at the doctor's office, Bette was getting more irritated by the moment, every itch drove her crazy-- finally they were called into the doctor's office where Dr. Wilma Hale confirmed that Bette indeed did have the extreme case of chickenpox, maybe the worst she had seen in many years. Before leaving Dr. Hale informed Bette that she would have to take a week-- maybe two weeks off work and gave Tina some do's and do not's, which the blonde took seriously.

Driving home Tina took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Bette's thigh-- giving her consoling look, she had never seen Bette look so sick or even disheartened but knew how much pressure she was under at work. As Tina unlocked the door she let Bette enter before closing the door and as Bette began to walk towards their bedroom Tina took her hand, pulling her back 'hey, this is not the end of the world'

'I have never felt so incompetent or restricted' (frowning) as Tina played with her hands

'You cannot control being sick sweetheart but you can make sure that take on what Dr. Hale said'

Her stomach began to churn as she covered her mouth 'oh, god' she ran towards the bathroom, Tina following close behind her as she held back Bette's hair-- soothing her

^^^

Tina ran a cool bath and added the soap that she had brought, along with the lotion at the pharmacy she smiled, feeling hands slip around her waist and kiss her neck 'hey sexy' moving her head so she could look into her brown orbs 'I am nearly done here'

'I can't imagine you find me very sexy at the moment' (sadden tone) kissing the favourite spot on the back of her partners neck 'Have I told you yet how grateful I am that I have you here taking care of me?'

'I am not doing anything babe, I am simply loving the woman I love and I find you wildly sexy, maybe more than I should right now'

(Smiled) 'I am just worried about the gallery and not only that, you can't take a week off work to look after me. I couldn't and I wouldn't ask for you to do that'

'I called James and he has already rescheduled your appointments-- he really does love you, which is strange seeing as you yell at him all the time' (laughs) turning the taps to off 'and I called Alice who will be coming to take care of you while I am at work-- I plan on taking some of my holiday hours during this week so I should only have to work tomorrow and the next day'

(Groans) 'Alice-- Are you kidding me? You do know she will drive me fucking batty'

'Bette Porter, Alice is one of your best friends and has genuine concern for your health so you will be play nice. I know you are feeling grumpy at the moment but you have to try and stay positive' she warned

'Fine' she whined 'are you getting in there with me?'

(Arching her brow) 'No sex remember?' reminding Bette 'doctors orders'

'Doctor-smocktor' her eyes rolled

'I see you haven't lost your sex-drive'

(smirking proudly)

'Oh I know that look-- don't even consider it'

'Come on Tina, you said it yourself you cannot get sick and I can still certainly make love to you and I know how much you love taking a bath with me' (grinning) enjoying the playfulness for their hands

Tina actually considered it for a minute but maintained a strong front 'how about you get in that bath now and later we talk about it'

'So that's a yes?'

'It doesn't mean yes and it doesn't mean I have out ruled it'

'So it's a maybe and your maybes always turn into a yes' she replied with a hint of arrogance

'You think you are so slick-- I have this feeling that you will want nothing more than to be in bed and me waiting on you tomorrow'

'Not possible-- I am invincible' Tina shook her head knowing she would soon be gloating 'let's get you in this bath, okay?'

Bette whined as Tina let go of her hands and as her toes went into the water she shirked 'No fucking way Tina'

'Get in the bath Bette'

Bette sighed-- thinking how demanding her girlfriend was when she was in charge. After her bath she felt a little better-- the itch had subsided a little as Tina helped her into bed and went to cover her with a sheet but Bette groaned 'babe, you need to be at least a little covered-- I don't want you catching numina'

'I am so hot' she cried 'Jesus Tee, I can't take this and I want to be sick'

Sitting on the side of the bed she stroked her sick partners cheek 'I'll get you a bucket in case you want to be sick and I will get some iced water for you to suck on' (loving voice) as cute as Bette was when she was sick it was hard to see her in such agony and as Bette struggled to get comfortable her eyes began to close. Tina leaned over and kissed Bette on her forehead 'I won't be long'

(Whimpered) 'Love you'

Bette had an unpleasant night sleep-- between being sick and the hot and cold sweats, then not to mention the eagerness to itch her pox's but she was ever so thankful Tina was there next to her-- As Tina felt Bette move she would intensely wake up along with her. Once morning came the alarm woke Tina-- she rolled over and smiled, Bette was actually in a deep sleep which she found reassuring-- She had hardly held Bette during the night, mostly when she was either cold because each time she touched her-- Bette would begin to itch.

After showering and getting dressed she sat on the bed to put on her shoes and Bette mumbled-- Tina smiled 'Morning sweetheart'

'Mmm'

'You feel really awful?'

'A little' coming to her surroundings 'where-- where are you going?'

'I have to go to work sweetie but I will be home as early as possible-- would you like me to get you anything before Alice arrives?'

'I am thirsty' she replied licking her dry lips

'You have to try and eat something babe, you haven't eaten since yesterday-- maybe some soup?' she laid down beside Bette-- looking into her beautiful sleepy eyes

'I feel like something cold-- do you think you could call Alice to get a slurpee on her way over?' lowering her bottom lip 'and baby... I have these spots places that a person shouldn't have spots'

Reassuring look 'It's normal honey' she lightly grazed her hand over Bette's chest-- a little aroused as Bette began to groan, suddenly her hand had a mind of its own as it brushed over her breast 'this is against the rules' she reminded Bette as she continued to trace her finger around one spot inches away from her nipple

'I don't care-- I feel like a dog with flees right now and what you are doing right now feels sensational' her mouth open as her tongue massaged the root of her mouth 'fuck'

Tina pulled back 'this is way too arousing and it shouldn't be'

'Tina' escaped her lips 'don't stop, please'

'I have too because I am so turned on at this point' she admitted

Tina laid next to Bette until she fall back asleep and quietly moved of the bed and as she fixed her breakfast she called Alice and asked her to get a slurpee-- Just as she finished her breakfast and cleaned up her mess she walked back into their bedroom and slipped back down beside Bette entwining her hand with Bette's-- kissing her soft, yet blotchy skin. A knock at the door interrupted their silent yet beautiful moment (Tina sighed) knowing it was Alice and forced herself to answer the door 'Hi Al, thanks so much for this'

Alice handed Tina the drink 'no problem Tee, how she doing?'

'Aggravated and just plain awful-- she is sleeping at the moment so please let her sleep as long as possible and try and get her to eat something' she asked of her friend with worried eyes 'I really want to stay home-- maybe I could work from home'

'Tine, I will take good care of her' reassuring her friend 'You guys have games, yeah?'

'She can hardly even move at the moment let alone play games but help yourself to anything in the fridge' she stopped a second 'you normally do anyway but moving on the soup is in the fridge, you just have to heat it up and please try and take temperature every hour or so and I shouldn't be home any later than four'

'Wow, you really others to shame' When Bette and Tina began dating Alice still had some strong feelings towards Bette but she soon warmed up to the idea and is just amazed with how in-love her two friends are

Tina smirked 'please don't argue with her'

'Me-- I would--' Tina gave her a look 'Okay fine but I will not take her yelling at me all day'

'It's amazing how you two could have ever dated' she surmised 'Oh, shit I got to go' turning her back to Alice to went back into their bedroom-- Alice following behind her. Tina sat the drink on the table beside her 'sweetie, I have to go now' (in a nurturing voice) stroking and tucking her sulky brown hair behind her ear then leaned in and pressed her lips on Bette's 'Alice is here and will take care of you'

'Love you' she could hardly even move 'Drink' she asked

'It's beside you-- you want some now before I go?' she picked the icy cup and brought it to Bette's lips 'see now isn't that better?' all Bette could do was sigh. Tina looked back over to Alice 'and the lotion cream is in the bathroom'

Alice suddenly became worried 'Lotion-- Tee I am sooo not cut out to be doing that'

'She isn't asking that-- I am capable of putting it on myself' Bette spoke from her slumber, causing a chuckle from Tina 'I love you so much'

'Love you more'

'You guys need to go to some cheesy lame-arse couples retreat' Alice joked from the door

Rolling her eyes she leaned right into Bette's ear 'also thought I would make it known that I was right-- told you that you wouldn't feel like sex today'

Bette mumbled

^^^

Tina left the house short after-- Alice sat in the chair beside the bed and watched Bette, tapping her fingers in the wooden arms, humming mindlessly to herself _'sex bomb... sex bomb... your my sex bomb and baby you can turn me on'_

Bette huffed, rolling onto her back 'could you be any more irritating?'

'Well geez louise, sorry for even moving'

'You would have to be the worst babysitter in the world' knowing it was going to be a long day and all she wanted was Tina to be the one taking care of her...

Chapter Four-

At the studio Tina had just gotten out of a long meeting, she was tired and needed to hear Bette's voice. Walking into her office Nancy, Tina's assistant smiled 'You look incredibly happy' (sarcastic tone) handing Tina her messages

Tina shook her head with displeasure 'I am going to gave home a call, if Alexandra calls I am busy'

'Sure thing' Tina had explained to her when she first arrived at work how Bette was struck down with the chicken pox 'you look like I did when my children got the chickenpox, it was awful-- I had the four of them at home'

'I feel so useless right now and not only that what kind of girlfriend leaves her partner to come into work? I should really go home and be with her' she had an unpleasant feeling, it had been with her since she first left home earlier 'I should, right?'

'Darling, I am sure your friend Alice is doing fine. You couldn't have taken any more holiday's and from what you have told me you are already doing everything you can' Nancy was a 36 year old divorcee, who took good care of Tina and respectfully took a position as her own mother couldn't accept her life with Bette

Tina let out a deep breath, she knew Nancy was right 'You should have seen her. Bette is not one to roll over and let anyone-- including me take care of her. I literally had to force her into the bath last night but in some way I am glad I can show her just how much I truly do love her'

'I am sure she is lucky to have you there with her'

Tina grinned 'I am honestly doing nothing that doesn't come normal to me but everyone, even Alice this morning thinks I am going out of my way to look after her' she missed Bette so much

'Go on, go call' (winking) nudging her head

'You know me too well' she appreciated everything Nancy had done for her and as she sat down at her desk she gazed mindlessly at a photo of her and Bette after their first vacation to Hawaii

^^^

'Go fuck yourself' (laughing) the blonde rose up from the chair and went to the bathroom to get the thermometer and as she came back into the room she sat on the edge of the bed-- somewhat keeping a distance from Bette 'open up' forcing it into her mouth

Bette turned her head away from the blonde and shirked 'Alice it goes in my ear'

'Oh, right'

Alice placed the gage in Bette's ear and waited for it to make a sound 'wow' she exclaimed

'What?' (worried tone)

'Ah' her eyes wondered 'I think it's a little high'

'You think, Alice?'

'I don't fucking know, I am not a mother nor am I anything close to reassembling Tina so give me a break. I really don't know how Tina puts up with you' she taunted

'Tina knows how to look after me, you on the other hand have absolutely no idea how to even take care of yourself' she threw back as she sat up and began to erratically scratch her thighs 'Ah, see now look what you made me do' blaming Alice

'Drama Queen' she coughed

'Oh, my god-- Get me Tina on the phone-- you are already driving me fucking crazy and I itch more when you are near me so just go call Tina'

Imitating Bette 'Go do this-- go do that-- I am Bette Porter your miss high and ---Ouch!' Bette threw a pillow at her way 'cruel Porter' and as Alice just was about to pick up the house phone and dial the studio's the phone rang' freaky' Alice's eyes nearly popped out her head 'Hi, the disease Porter enfettered residence' she chuckled 'this is Alice, the sex-pert'

Raising her brow 'Hi Alice'

'Oh, Tina-- thank fuck, your girlfriend is driving me utterly insane and it's only twelve. She won't stop yelling at me' she frowned 'and it's really hurting my feelings'

Just as Tina was about to answer she heard Bette yelling in the background-- Alice asking Tina to hold on a moment, laughing at the conversation going on between the two...

'What now, contagious?' walking toward the bed, the phone to her ear

'Who is that on the phone?'

'None of your business-- it's for me'

Raising her brows 'And they are calling you at my house? Is it Tina, give me the phone' (demanding) extending her hand for the phone 'give it to me' she whined

'No'

'Give me the fucking phone'

She did enjoy torturing her best friend but knew she may have just taken it that one step too far 'I want to talk to her-- she is nicer than you'

'She is my girlfriend'

Raising her brow slightly, trying not to laugh 'She is my girlfriend in-law'

'Are you fucking high?' feeling the blood rush to her head she suddenly began to feel queasy, unsure whether it was just from raising her voice or she was genially overdoing it

'Are you?'

Tina shook her head, she had heard enough 'Alice, give her the phone' she insisted

'Fine' Alice huffed-- handing the phone to Bette 'it's your mother'

Bette sat up with the phone in her hand-- Alice stood there, ready to listen 'do you mind?' (Irritated tone)

Alice started to walk out, mumbling to herself

'Hi Tee' (smiled with a cheesy grin)

'Hi, how are you feeling?-- Nancy sends her love'

'Better now I am talking to you, Alice has been driving me nuts. How's your day been? Not too stressful I hope'

'More worried about you than anything else, are using the lotion?'

'Yes'

'Have you eaten?'

'Yes'

'What about--'

'... Tina'

'I'm sorry, I just wish I was there with you and then I would know for sure you were being taken proper care of but I know Alice is doing the best, especially knowing how cranky you get when you're not well'

'What is that suppose to mean? Are you saying it's difficult to look after me?' she began to get defensive

(Sighing) Bette was proving her point without even knowing it 'Why are you putting words into my mouth? You know I love looking after you'

'Fine' (hasty tone) she frowned

'Oh god, please don't frown baby-- I cannot end this call with you upset with me. Do you have any idea how much I am awe with you?'

'Care to elaborate?'

'How do I explain this-- The admirable Bette Porter is allowing herself to just let her body rest and let it work though your body. Alice told me I put others to shame-- has no one ever honestly taken care of you?' she was careful in what she said, she didn't want to bring up her mother and cause Bette more sadness

'You are the only person I have ever take care of me, other than my mother. Before you came along Tina, if I was sick I would continue to go to work and I wondered why the virus would hang on for so long but I guess now I know it was because I didn't allow my body rest' she explained

'I certainly feel special'

The line went quiet

'Bette, are you still there sweetie?'

'Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking at how much joy you have brought into my life'

'Aww' Tina smiled as there was a knock on her door 'Oh, hold on babe-- Come in'

Nancy appeared 'Tina, I have been trying to put this off but Alex is insisting that you go see her straight away'

'Fuck, okay thanks Nancy'

'Not a problem' she winked before closing the door behind her

(Sighed) 'I have to go baby, there must be some fire I need to put out'

'I understand but when you get home, do you think you can maybe give me a bath but this time get in there with me? I missed you so much last night'

'I was right there beside you'

'It wasn't the same, not being able to be touched by you makes me sad'

'Me too, but each time I tried you would wake up in what would have felt like hives but listen I will make it up to you tonight when I get home-- I think a nice bath might do us both good' she tempted

'Yay!' she gleamed

'I love you and call me if you need me to bring anything home'

Ending the call Tina relaxed back in the chair, running her fingers though her long blonde hair, uncertain as to why her supervisor wanted to see her but had a strange feeling it wasn't going to be good. She kissed her finger then pressed it on the Bette in the photo before leaving the office and heading back down the corridor towards Alexandra's rather larger office. She knocked and waited to be called in-- upon opening the door she forced a smile 'you wanted to see me?'

'Tina, yes-- please take a seat' she gestured toward the chair-- Tina sat down 'would you like a drink?'

'No, I'm fine'

'Right, I guess I should just tell you why I asked to see you'

'Okay' getting a little tense 'how can I help you?'

Chapter Five-

Ending the call Tina relaxed back in the chair, running her fingers though her long blonde hair, uncertain as to  
why her supervisor wanted to see her but had a strange feeling it wasn't going to be good. She kissed her finger then pressed it on the Bette in the photo before leaving the office and heading back down the corridor towards Alexandra's rather larger office. She knocked and waited to be called in-- upon opening the door she forced a smile 'you wanted to see me?'

'Tina, yes-- please take a seat' she gestured toward the chair-- Tina sat down 'would you like a drink?'

'No, I'm fine'

'Right, I guess I should just tell you why I asked to see you'

'Okay' getting a little tense 'how can I help you?'

^^^

The slender woman sat down in her chair and crossed her legs 'this is a little hard for me' she confessed

'I am not following'

Sitting her hands in her lap 'Here it is, you know the premiere we attended just a couple of weeks ago and you brought Bette and your friends?'

Tina was unsure where this was heading 'I am aware but still not following'

'Your friend Alice and I got to talking and we really hit it off and so we went out on a date the next night and then the night after that and well now she won't even answer my calls. I am not quite sure what to do, I think I love her'

Tina was taken back, she didn't even sense that Alex was a lesbian 'so you're telling me Alice--' she coughed 'Alice seduced you?' she didn't know either to laugh or cry 'this may be out of line but are you even interested in woman?'

'I never have before, that was until now-- maybe I am just like you Tina'

(Laughing nervously) --Oh shit-- she thought to herself 'Maybe but you would have to know that it took me a while with Bette, I didn't just sleep with her the night we meet-- falling in-love with her was great but I also had to let go of so much but when I finally seen that she was it for me and I knew that I couldn't just let her go'

'Alice told me she had never slept with a straight girl before'

Tina laughed mentally, she knew what Alice was like-- her and Shane had made a beat earlier this month on weather Alice could pick up as many woman as Shane 'She may be telling you the truth but we don't-- we don't really talk about-- that' she stumbled for words 'but I suppose you want me to ask her for you? That is why you called me in here'

'I am a desperate woman Tina, I have never had feelings like this before and they are so strong'

Tina could relate 'Alex, one piece of advice-- don't give too much of yourself away before you even know what is going on, let the whole process sink in then evaluate'

'So you will talk to her' she asked hopeful 'I know I can be a real pain in your arse at times so I would completely understand if you say no'

Tina bit her bottom lip 'Nah, its fine. I have taken 5 days holiday leave as of 5pm tomorrow so I will talk to her tonight for you' she rose from her seat 'was that all?'

'Yes and thank you again Tina'

Tina smiled as she walked quickly out of the office and as she closed the door behind her she broke out in a rave of laughter then realised what Alice may have actually done 'Oh, my god-- she is going to get me so fucking fired-- Jesus Alice' cursing to herself

^^^

It was getting closer to 5, Tina sat at her desk and tapped the pen on the table when Nancy appeared 'Oh, please don't tell me I have to stay back late'

(Chuckled) 'I was actually thinking maybe you could go home now, I can take messages if anyone calls and plus I can hear you tapping all the way out at my desk so please go home' she insisted

'Are you sure?'

'Positive' she smiled

^^^ 

Opening the door to the house she witnessed Alice sitting on the sofa watching cartoons-- oblivious to Tina even there. Tina coughed, causing the blonde to jump 'Oh, hey' she yawned

Tina glared at Alice 'you' she pointed 'follow me'

'What did I do?' she stood up and did as she was told 'I have been the perfect sitter, what has she told you?'

Entering their bedroom, Tina smiled at Bette sleeping. She sat on the bed and kissed her forehead 'Mmm, god I have missed you'

Bette's brown eyes opened instantly at the touch of Tina's lips on her 'my nurse is home' she gleamed as Tina sat on her side of the bed and looked at Alice 'Bette, you remember the premiere party that I invited the girls too, it was a little over two weeks ago' she noticed Alice fade into the dark

'Yes, what about it?'

'Seemed Alice had a much better time than she was letting on'

Bette sat up 'how so?'

'Alice, I got called into my supervisor's office today to ask me why my friend, whom fucked her and then left her won't answer her calls'

Bette couldn't hold in the laughter 'Oh, my god Alice, you didn't'

'Oh yes she did and she is going to call her and ask her out again and play nice' she demanded 'isn't that right?'

Alice didn't know where to look 'I can't call her'

'Alice, just call her and tell her you had a really nice time but you aren't ready to be in a relationship' Bette added

Tina looked at her girlfriend who was itching and placed her hand on the irritated spot, stopping her 'Alice can't do that because Alexandra thinks she is in-love' adding some amusement to her crummy day noticing the strange look on her friends face 'you cannot just end this Alice, you started it so you finish it'

'But it wasn't like I gave her anything more than just that one night'

'Except an orgasm maybe' Bette said under her breath as Tina shoot her a look to be concerned about

'A bloody good one I might add' Alice joked, although she could see Tina didn't appreciate the funny side of it 'Come on Tina, I never promised her a future with me'

'You will call her because if I have to go to work every day and have her on my back because her first gay sexual experience was with my friend I think that I may have to start looking for a new job. It was uncomfortable enough talking to her about it and need I say Alice but you have the worst taste in woman'

'I was trying to win a bet' she squelched 'but fine I will call her when I get home and maybe take her out for dinner and then just try and figure out a way to let her down gently but only because of you' Alice smiled

'Thank you' she turned to Bette, giving her full attention 'and how is my patient today?'

'Itchy but I don't feel as sleepy as I did earlier, which is good'

Alice watched her two first make loving gestures 'on that note' slapping her hands together 'I am just going to go home'

'To make a call I hope' Tina raising her brow

'Yes'

'Thanks again for looking after her Al, I will call Shane or Dana for tomorrow. I think you two have spent about more time together than necessary' referring to the arguments when she spoke to Bette earlier in the day

'Yeah, I don't think I could take your contagious girlfriend for another minute' she smiled at Bette 'because she is such the peach when she is sick' (spoken sarcastically)

Alice received a swift look from Bette 'oh and you are such an apple of a nurse, my Tina is much better' she huffed 'now get out before I throw you out'

'Geez, good thing I don't get a bruised ego' she stated before leaving, making sure Bette and Tina heard her close the door leaving them to be finally alone and together again. Tina made sure Bette was taken good care of, she had persuaded Bette, which she did by bargaining with her with some 'alone naked time' later, after which she bathed Bette as they fall into bed Tina began to laugh

'What are you laughing at?'

'Alice and Alex' (laughed uncontrollably)

'I knew you found it some-what funny' as she laughed along with Tina 'did you tell Alice that Alexandra was in-love with her just for your own amusement or were you serious?'

'Oh, my god babe it was the funniest thing, I was sitting there and as she was ramblings about Alice all I could do was bite my lip to contain my own laughter but yes, she did tell me she was 'in-love' with Alice' she confessed 'I do feel sorry for her, I mean I don't know what I would have done if after we made you just disappeared' her eyes lowered 'although you did for a while'

'I came back, didn't I?' she began to itch-- Tina again stopping her by holding her hand

Tina smiled tenderly 'You know when I knew for sure I was in-love with you?' searching Bette's wondering eyes 'It was after our third date, you had just taken me home and even though I literally begged for you to come inside you didn't but as I watched you walk back to your car I heard you, you were cursing yourself because you realised in that moment you should have kissed me because in your mind you thought I might never ask again and I went to bed that night and played the time we spent together over and over in my mind and realised that there was no way I could feel this intense for another person' as she finished she noticed a tear run down Bette's cheek, she reached out and pulled her closer and kissed her cute as a button noise

'I am not following you Tina, as much as I appreciate it' (husky voice) unsure as to why Tina was expressing herself so affectionately

Tina swallowed the lump in her throat 'everyone seems to think I am doing some massive thing taking care of you but this here is why I do it because I am just a girl that fall in-love, there is no big mystery to it' (smiling) raking her fingers though her brown curly hair 'plus the mind-blowing sex you owe me when you get better' she laughed causing Bette chuckle

'I am sorry I was so grumpy today'

'You are entitled to feel down babe, just know I would do anything for you-- hell I wish I could be in your position so you wouldn't have to feel so awful' she laid down facing Bette, stroking her face with her thumb 'you are my everything and I intend on taking care of you whenever you need me for the rest of our lives' a cute grin came across her face as she noticed Bette beginning to fall asleep as Tina continued to caress her lips and chin...

Chapter Six-

It was Sunday afternoon and Bette was feeling better, the worst was over. She and Tina spent most of the weekend at home, Tina only left Bette's side when she went grocery shopping or run an errand. She couldn't believe how patient Tina was with her, how loving and supportive one person could be and she loved her that much for everything she had done.

Tina walked up behind Bette who was sitting on the sofa and lowered her hands along Bette's neckline then down her shirt, cupping her breasts as she placed little wet kisses behind her ear 'I don't think I have ever wanted you more than this moment right now and you taste so good' she was more than just horny, before Bette came down the with the chickenpox they had never gone more than two days without making love as she continued to caress Bette's nipples her mouth lowered, noticing Bette's breathing become erratic 'It has been so hard for me not to seduce you while you have been sick, each time you itched-- I itched elsewhere for you' (in a highly husky voice)

Trying to gain control Bette tried to shift her head to kiss her girlfriend but teasing Bette she shifted her head not allowing Bette to make contact 'Tina' (whispered) as the blonde lowered her hands under Bette's shirt, reaching her toned abs, raking her fingernails over them, making sure she didn't scar her half the casing from the poxs 'Oh, my god' she cried in pleasure 'your hands feel so good on me'

Running her index finger along the band of her jeans she continued to attack Bette's neck, making sure she left love bites on her, knowing she would be in trouble later but in the heat of the moment she couldn't care less, other than pleasuring Bette. She couldn't take the anticipation much more as she licked her lips, savouring the taste, finally getting the strength to let go of Bette, she walked around the sofa and straddled her, grinding into Bette with force as she brought lips closer to Bette-- who had her eyes closed, unable to maintain any awareness as her entire body was throbbing, especially between her legs-- thirsting as she moaned loudly.

As they fall into a passionate kiss-- their tongues tangled Tina pulled on Bette's shirt, urging the brunette to lift her hands so Tina could disrobe her. Bette couldn't take it anymore as the wetness between her lips became more intense she whimpered 'I-- I am-- not going to last much-- longer' she stammered as Tina gave her a sly look, unhooking her bra-- Bette was unravelling before Tina's eyes, she looked so pure, knowing her partner so well she was aware that without them making love for nearly a week it wouldn't take much to tip her over the edge 'baby-- Tina-- please'

Tina's breathing became shallow-- Bette jerking her centre into Tina 'I am so wet for you' she cried as she untied the cords of Bette's pyjama pants, gaining entry-- feeling the juices flow onto her fingertips as she ran her index finger from her clit down into her then continuously made eights-- enticing her more 'you feel so fucking incredible' groaning uncontrollably into Bette's ear-- craving for more of her-- thrusting her own body into her lovers 'Ahh' (screaming) her free hand holding the back of Bette as she rode into her, entering Bette she drove her fingers deep inside her-- reaching her g-spot, Bette yelped in gratification, tightening around her fingers Tina pressed continued thrust in and out of Bette-- making sure she grazed her g-spot each time-- unable to keep their lips connected Tina threw her head back, as did Bette 'OH, my gooood' their bodies began to tighten as their orgasms rode throughout their entire bodies-- plunging one last time inside Bette, Tina felt her sweet juices flow around her fingers-- flopping herself onto Bette, both of them out of breath and exhausted.

Not moving Tina rested her chin on Bette's shoulder and sighed 'you have no idea what you do to me when you are on fire like that' she chuckled giddily, noticing Bette not making any movement she leaned back 'sweetie, you okay? Worried she may have just pushed Bette to far, too soon 'baby, you okay?' starring at Bette, who still had her eyes closed and looked peaceful and satisfied but also looked asleep

'Mmm' was all she could muster

(Giggled lightly) 'Maybe we should have waited' she joked as Bette opened her eyes instantly 'oh, my baby is still alive, I was beginning to worry'

'I-- we are never going to go another week without making love again-- you blow my fucking mind away' she exclaimed 'Even more when you take control'

'I was worried it may have been too soon, are you tired sweetie?' she asked sweetly

She could never get a lie over Tina 'A little' she confessed 'but I am okay' she smiled like a horny teenager that just got laid

As Tina was about to speak the phone began to ring 'hold that thought' she got up from Bette's lap, licking her fingers-- clueless as to what she was doing, as she walked towards the phone and answered with her other hand 'Hello' in a happy -just got lucky- tone

'Where is your contagious girlfriend?' the woman asked harshly 'she gave me the fucking chicken pox'

'Alice?' like she needed to ask, it could only be her 'you told me you already had them when you were a kid, hence you looking after her' she looked at Bette who looked curiously 'you gave Alice the chicken pox' she chuckled as Bette's smile grew 'Don't be cruel' she warned Bette

'Let me guess, she is enjoying this right? Well just fuck her'

'Would you like me to bring some chicken soup over to your apartment and I will stop off at the pharmacy and get some of the same lotion I got for Bette? Would that make you feel better?' she offered kindly

'Dana is doing all that but you keep Bette away from me because it is going to take my entire strength not to strangle her for doing this to me, you know I called my mom and she told me that it she may have been wrong and I may not have had the chickenpox so just fuck!'

Tina shook her head, smiling as Bette continued to laugh

^^^

Several days later Bette knocked continually on the wooden apartment door, hearing a few muffled noises inside she smiled 'come on, open up contagious' she cringed, hearing a stumble then persisted to laugh 'I will start to sing' then she started 'sex bomb-- sex bomb, your my sex bomb and baby you can turn me on, Oh!'

The door swung open with force 'what the fuck do you want?' the blonde asked hastily 'you--' she itched her neck 'fucking things-- how the fuckity fuck did you put up with this?' she cursed 'itch my back' she demanded, trying to reach the middle of her spin

'Eww no'

'Come on, please?'

'No fucking way'

'Fine' grabbing the brush from beside her sofa and itched with force, watching Bette standing in the door way

Raising her brows 'are you going to invite me in--' she lifted a paper bag 'Tina made you soup and I was so thoughtful that I thought I would bring it around and see how my friend was' her grin grew proudly but knew Alice was onto her 'Oh come on, what is that look for? I am just being as good of friend to you as you were to me last week'

'I will let you in if you scratch my back' she bargained

Giving in Bette strolled across the lounge and grabbed Alice's shoulders she spun her around so that her back faced her. 'Here?' she asked scratching

'A little lower'

'How's that?'

'Ahhhh purrr-fect don't stop Bette'

Pushing Alice forward 'Enough is enough'

'Dana is in the kitchen getting me ice-cream' she sulked 'just don't think your staying here because you aren't'

'Thank-you, I will just put this in your fridge for later'

'Let Tina know I am grateful'

In the kitchen Dana was singing to a song on the radio as Bette stepped behind and poked her playfully in her sides-- scaring her 'I thought you would hate to look after this one when she is sick, how did you get roped into it'

'She threatened to out me' (serious tone) 'She has been the biggest pain the neck, you would have no idea-- I have been here all afternoon and all I have heard is her try and tell me what a pain in the arse you were or some random sarcasm she loves so much' she sighed, noticing the bag Bette had 'you aren't paying her back, are you?' thinking the worst

'Dana, sweetie-- I would advise you to get as far away from this house as possible for the next thirty minutes, I plan on driving her insane but seeing as you and I have only been friends a short while I don't want to run the risk of you thinking I am cruel, I just believe in payback'

Dana laughed 'Is that what the paper bag is for?'

'No this is Tina's soup, my sweet nurturing baby was kind enough to make some for Al'

Dana nodded, agreeing 'you two are so wonderful together, I would love what you guys have but I know right now that firstly I need to mentally come out to myself then, my parents who are so liberal that they would never accept me'

'You know how Tina was straight when we first meet, I thought that she would never find the courage to be seen with me, I had hoped it but our first date I was so scared to even touch her, in the back of my mind I was wondering 'would she completely shut down on me if I was to hold her hand right now' but she made the first move then she went and told her parents. I have never been so proud of her and when she came home she realised that even though it's a second family, we are all a family and we protect one another'

'Thanks Bette, you are a great friend and I really do consider you guys my family' rolling her eyes 'even Alice' she giggled

Bette brought Dana in for a hug and as they broke apart Alice walked in 'hey, aren't I suppose to be the one who gets the hugs around here, seeing as I am sick?' (whining) causing both Bette and Dana to roll their eyes 'what?' she asked in a high pitched squeak

'I was just leaving to go to get you some bottled water, Bette told me she would stay here with you while I am gone' Dana smiled

Alice's face changed 'I think I have had enough of Bette for one day'

'Oh Alice, stop being so dramatic'

She wasn't too sure how to take Bette's comment 'Dana, please don't leave me with her. I will do anything'

'Anything?' she was intrigued 'I am beginning to worry that the pox have gone to your brain, my friend Alice would never make that kind of statement if she was herself'

'Stop gloating' 

Alice grabbed Bette by the arm and pulled her with force 'you're leaving because I know what you're planning and if Tina knew she would be on my side, she unlike you cares that I make a recovery, you on the other hand don't give a shit, you just like to annoy me'

Bette proceeded to let Alice push her towards the door 'what do you take me for? I am just paying you the same courteously you showed me last week' her plan had worked a treat, she had only been there for several minutes but it was enough to drive her friend mad 'I will come back tomorrow for another visit, would you like that?'

'Call first, thanks for dropping by' gently giving Bette a push out the door 'Bye' closing the door in her face

'How rude' Bette walked away, ever so humble

Chapter 7  
Lazing around the house, Tina sighed-- she missed Bette like crazy. She had gone away to look at some paintings and possible donors for her gallery. She reached for her phone, there had been no calls all day and she began to worry. She dialled Bette's number and it went through to her message's 'hey babe, I am sitting here-- alone and I am bored. I haven't heard from you since you arrived last night and I missed hearing your voice. Last night was the first night I spent alone since, well since we moved in together and pillows are no substitute for you. Call me when you can, I love you'

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Tina felt herself become needy-- she needed to get out of the house because being there alone was just making her miss her other half more so she then called Alice who eagerly answered 'Hey Tina'

'Hi'

'Are you calling me because you love me or because you're bored'

She was right on the money 'Can I say both without you getting offended?'

'What the hey! Did you want to come out with us tonight-- we are going to some party-- some girl Shane knows is having a 30th birthday and we are invited. I was going to call earlier but I figured you were in a depressive mood and would call me sooner or later'

'A party? I don't know Alice' it would be the first time going anywhere without Bette and it scared her-- she always had Bette's comforting hand to guide her 'I should really wait at home for Bette to call'

'Oh, my god-- you are so becoming one of those stay at home wives'

'Am not' clearly offended 'I just-- I miss her so much'

'As you would but damn, you have to have a life, Tee. You are sooner or later going to have to face the fact that Bette isn't always going be there to hold your hand'

--Fuck, she's right-- 'Fine, I'll go but if Bette asks--'

'-- yes it was my idea and you just got pulled along for the ride, I know. Shane, Dana and I will be by to get you at six so be ready, okay?'

'Okay' she sighed, ending the call --god I miss her--

'I meet someone' the words rolled freely from her lips, waiting for her father to look up and take notice of what she had just said

'Hmm' the man looked down at the menu

'Did you hear me, daddy?'

'Yes' a man of few words 'I think I may have the chicken curry-- sounds like my kind of meal, what would you like Bette?' completely ignoring what she had just said

'The same' handing the waiter the menu, as well as her father's-- taking a sip of her water 'her name is Tina Kennard, I meet her just over a year ago'

'What does you woman friend do?'

'She's development executive at one of the top studio companies in Los Angeles. I would have told you sooner but I wanted to be sure that she was the one'

'The one? Oh Bette-- must we talk about your lifestyle while we are having dinner and all these people around? You may discuss your friendship with Miss Kennard at a more appropriate time'

Bette's jaw locked 'I thought you would be happy to know I was finally happy, that I had meet someone who loves me and I am in-love with her just as much, probably even more'

'Would you like a wine?'

Frowning, Bette couldn't focus-- her father never could accept her as a lesbian-- would never acknowledge that she had even told him that she was into woman at the age of 21 'I would like for you to meet her when you next come to LA for a visit'

'We'll see, now how is your Gallery going?'

^^^

'Hi Bette, this is like the fourth message I have left for you. I am starting to get a little worried that something may have happened. I-- god I just miss you and I feel so needy right now. I even had one of those dreams earlier when I took a nap on the couch, you know the one where you come home early and wake me with your tongue writhing down my body. I woke up so worked up, I needed to go take a shower to cool down. Please call me-- I love you so much and if this is your idea of torture , you win'

It was getting close to five and Tina still needed to get ready and Bette still hadn't called her back-- had something serious happen? If so, was her next of kin, had Bette changed her medical forms as Tina had done earlier that year? Maybe she lost her phone? Oh fuck-- I am just going to say it, maybe she's running from me again, it wouldn't be the first time-- Tina slumped back down on the sofa and ate her ice-cream-- her comfit food and replayed the fresh events that lead to Bette nearly walking away from her...

^^^

Squinting thought he window Tina's heart began to break-- seeing Bette up close to some strange woman that wasn't her. She was fuelled by anger and pain-- driven by alcohol.

She knocked frantically on the door 'Bette, open the god damn door' --what the fuck am I doing, am I crazy chasing after someone who doesn't want to be with me?-- the door opened 'Long time no see or should I introduce myself again?' slurring her words, she had had a few drinks after work, he hadn't been able to get Bette off her mind since they made love earlier that week 'what do we have in here-- a little party for two, huh' she pushed past Bette 'Oh hello there'

'Tina'

'Shut up-- I am talking to your new friend' she turned to Bette 'is she straight, Bette?' then looked at the older woman 'I bet she will teach you real soon, make you think you are the most special woman in the world, fuck you-- leaving you with the best fucking orgasm ever and then not call' looking back at Bette 'that's how this works for you isn't it Bette?'

'Tina--' she swallowed

'You know we made love for the first time, right in that room there and I told her I was falling in-love with her on at sofa as she sent shockwaves throughout my body like no other ever had before?'

'Tina! This is my sister, kit' she said a little louder

'Huh?'

Kit stood up, extending her hand 'you must be the one and only Tina-- Bette I think I am going to leave you two to talk-- Tina nice to finally meet you'

Tina face was crimson red-- her head between her hands as Bette walked kit to the front door

'Remember what we talked about' Kit offered

'Thanks' shutting the door behind her sister and walked back to Tina 'you are really something, you know that?'

'Me? Huh! Like you're one to talk. You disappeared on me after the night we shared together, why would you do that to me, especially after everything I went through to be with you'

'I just--' she searched the cream carpet for answers, unable to look Tina in the eyes, knowing Tina could tell she was lying 'I just can't, I am not the type of person who can just let go and be with someone. That night stays in my mind like a dream. You deserve someone who can just let go and not be afraid of hurting you'

Her eyes widened-- took a step forward 'you have already hurt me, Bette. Do you honestly think I would have gone through all this if I wasn't sure how I felt about you?' the alcohol draining her 'God, I need to sit down'

'Are you feeling okay?'

'What do you care?'

'I care, Tina-- more than I should'

Trying not to stumble, the blonde took the courage steps towards Bette-- tucking the hair behind her ear 'look at me and tell me you would be happy if I just walked out that door right now'

'I can't' in a faint voice

'Look at me-- Bette--' lifting up her chin 'tell me you aren't in-love with me'

Bette was speechless 'I have never loved another like I love you'

^^^

Tina shrieked, hearing her phone buzz-- grinning from ear to ear 'Just thinking about you'

'Hi honey' she sounded drained 'I went to lunch with my father and I turned my phone off. I am sorry to worry you'

'You spoke with your dad?' Bette had Tina early on her fathers views on her lesbian lifestyle, she knew it would have been a challenge to sit him down and tell him she was now living with a woman, whom she wanted to spend her life with

'I did'

'You sound like you need a hug'

'I need a lot more than a hug. God, I miss you so much that your picture I have with me doesn't do you justice'

'Picture?' a little concerned as to where Bette was taking this

'Yes'

'Oh, god you didn't'

'Maybe I did'

'The one of me naked as I was getting out of the shower? Bette'

'I needed something visual with me'

The line fall silent

'I am going to a party tonight'

Bette chuckled

'I can party without you'

'Yes, I know baby but what happened when Alice and Shane get you all hyped up on those cocktails then--'

'Babe, I will be fine' Tina smiled

'Will you call me when you get home? Even just to say that you love me?'

'I might meet some articulate and breathtaking woman, who resembles you and bring her home'

'You better not'

Tina laughed at Bette's jealousy 'you are too cute, you know that right?'

'Not as sexy as you'

Tina scenting the hunger in Bette's voice-- swallowing hard 'I miss you naked in bed with me in the mornings'

'I miss your kisses'

'I miss how you feel on my skin'

'I miss my tongue on you, feeling you writhe under me'

Bette had provoked Tina-- she began to squirm 'babe' reaching down over her harden nipples to the cords on her pants-- her eyes closed with the image of Bette

'I know'

Tina was too busy to hear a car pull up in the driveway and notice the figure standing in the doorway 'Oh, my god-- Shane! Dana! Tina's in here having phone sex with Bette!'

^^^^^  
Chapter 8  
'Alice!' she shouted, deafening Bette on the other end 'What the fuck are you doing here?'

Alice pointed to the clock on the wall 'I said we were coming to get you at six but obviously you were a little busy coming elsewhere' she sniggered 'Is it Bette?'

'No Alice it's a fucking hooker I called, of course it's Bette' stating the already obvious

'Tee?' Tina completely forget Bette was still on the phone

'Sorry babe 'glaring at Alice, who was watching intently 'Yes Al'

'How can I be so sure that's Bette on the phone?'

'Oh, my god-- you cannot be serious' she directed Alice to wait outside until she was finished on the phone with Bette 'I am so embarrassed' she exclaimed as she placed her head in her spare hand, listening to Bette chuckle on the other end 'what is so amusing?'

'You are never going to hear the end of this'

'Oh and you're so innocent, wait until you get home'

'My love, I wasn't caught with my hand reaching down my pants'

'Now I am more than frustrated' she pouted 'Can I bail on this party and have fun with you instead?'

'You really think you can bail, Alice will know for sure your staying home to fuck me over the phone so you better go' she explained 'Call me later so I know that you go home safe?'

She loved how protective Bette was 'You know I will'

'Promise me there will be no touching, no kissing, no bumping and grinding and no bringing anyone home' her smile grew wider 'unless of course they say those magical words'

Tina knew the words Bette was referring too 'cross my heart'

'I love you'

'I love you more baby and I wish you were coming with me'

Bette quietly amused 'Bye sweetie'

Ending the call Tina frowned 'I miss her voice already, geez snap out of it' composing herself she knew Alice would be close by 'You can come back in now' she shouted, Alice appearing from the side of the door 'Give me 30 minutes to get ready-- call Dana and Shane in, there is beer in the fridge'

Alice smirked proudly 'You and Bette were having phone sex'

Tina rolled her eyes 'Sometimes I wonder how old you really are'

^^^

Once she emerged from showering, dressing and putting on her makeup she was handed a beer from Shane 'I see you have had quiet the afternoon'

'Not you too'

'You should have seen Al's face when she screamed back at us, it was a classic moment-- although the view she had of you may have been better'

Shaking her head in embarrassment, unsure what to say 'I missed my girlfriend, what can I say'

'Are you doing okay?' she asked sincerely 'I know this is the first time she's been away since you two have gotten together, can't be easy for you'

'God Shane, I miss her like crazy. I wish she was coming with me tonight'

'She asked me to look after you and make sure no-one comes near you unless something to do with magic words?' a little confused 'she called me while you were getting ready'

She blushed 'thanks Shane'

Alice and Dana walked into the kitchen from the backyard 'About time you were ready, let's get the party started!' Alice already looked some-what drunk

^^^

Walking into the party nearly all the girls were drawn to Shane, which wasn't surprising but Tina was becoming suffocated until Alice pulled her out of the huddle 'Oh, my god-- this is crazy'

'Shane needs to hand some of those girls my way' Dana added

'Drinks!' Alice yelled leading Tina and Dana towards the bar 'two martinis and a screaming orgasm for this one because she didn't get one today' pointing at Tina who rolled her eyes at Alice's attempt at a joke

The bartender prepared and served their drinks and once they found a table they sat down, looking around 'wow, this is a massive party-- who is this woman?'

'Um Holly something'

Tina took her time drink the first couple of alcoholic beverages until Alice brought the first round of shots-- at this time Shane has joined the girls at the table 'Tee, this is for you' it was a double shot

'You are evil'

'While the cats away--'

'I think she gets the point Alice' Shane smiled

'Okay, count of three' Dana raised her shot glass, the others followed 'One--Two--Three!'

Took a little but Tina gulped down the entire things-- feeling a rush to her head 'Whoa!' feeling a tap on the shoulder she turned

'Hi'

'She is spoken for' Dana smiled

'Spoken for? Are we in the 1800's Dane?' Alice slurred

The disappointed woman just smiled 'Oh because I thought I could buy you a drink?' she persisted

'Thanks but no thanks' Tina replied politely

'I will have a drink with you' Shane smiled seductively

'Sure'

'Bye guys' Shane took the girls hand and walked away

As the night drew on Tina became unsteady on her feet, unable to focus 'I need another!'

'Me too' Alice yelled

Tina rose from her seat but tumbled, ending up on the ground, Alice nearly died with laughter as she tried to help Tina up but she ended up on the floor too 'I am sooo in trouble if Bette finds out'

'Ah fuck Bette'

'I do' she sneered 'best sex of my life'

'Been there'

'Nah, we don't talk about that remember'

'Whoops' trying to get up from the floor, this time she was able to pull Tina up with her

'Where the fuck is Dana?' they both looked around-- squinting to find Dana who was sitting on some girls lap 'Go Dana! She hooted 'why is everyone getting lucky but me?'

'Hello!' waving her hand around 'Do you see me here?'

'I miss my Bette' she sighed desperately 'I think it's time for another drink'

'Same for me' Alice called out, watching Tina leave the table then noticed the brunette coming though the doors, she was shocked and excited at the same time-- she watched as the woman looked around and approached Tina who stood alone at the bar 'well fuck me, I guess I am the only one not getting laid tonight'

Tina ordered her drinks and hung onto the edge of the bar, trying to keep her balance-- feeling someone slide up behind her 'I have a girlfriend and I miss her' spoken dreary tone, she felt heavy hearted

The woman continued by placing her hands on Tina's nicely shaped hips

'Don't you understand the word girlfriend?' she tried to turn around but her actions were ceased. The intoxicated blonde was somewhat aroused-- she questioned the woman's motives, she breathed in though her noise 'You smell good'

Pressing her lips on Tina's neck causing Tina to go even weaker at the knees 'I would love nothing more right now than to take you home with me and make love to you until the sun rises in the morning'

Those were the magical words 'I am a little drunk, you would be taking advantage of me' she teased-- gasping as she felt Bette cup her centre 'oh wow, magical words and magical touch' still holding onto Tina from behind-- her seductive breath cursing though Tina's body 'My girlfriend is away and I promised her' she giggled like a school girl who had just been caught 'but damn you smell really good'

'Then your girlfriend is a very silly woman, especially when you look this sexy'

Tina gulped as Bette reached inside her jeans 'will you come home with me?'

'Babe--'

'Simple question or I could just fuck you right here in front of everyone, your call' grazing her pubic line, proceeding down to her swollen and moist clit 'wow someone's excited'

'Let me kiss you' she pleads

'More fun this way'

She couldn't tell whether it was the alcohol or Bette's being so close to her but she felt as if she was floating away-- closing her eyes 'Fuck baby, take me home'

'Would will it be girls?' the bartender asked-- unaware of their activities

Bette continued to graze her fingers over Tina's clit and just touching her core 'We ahh!' Tina squeaked, trying to nudge Bette's hand away 'could you j--just give us--a--minute?' she stuttered-- her mind foggy, her hands clammy

'So you want to come home with me when I just got here?'

'Yes' she replied quickly 'I got friends here but I am sure they will understand but you have to do me one thing?'

'What would that be?' darting her tongue up Tina's neck 'name it'

'Keep it in your pants until we get home or at least out and to the car'

'Why?' she asked playfully as she slipped two fingers into Tina 'you don't like the thrill?'

'Mmm' licking her lips with anticipation and need 'Bette' to her the game was up, she needed to kiss Bette more than ever 'Kiss me, please'

'Are you begging?' she began to pump her fingers inside Tina 'do you want me to stop?' grinding into her arse-- her harden nipples pressed firmly on Tina's arched back 'I have been aching for you'

'I--so--close--lips--kiss--Bette!' she whimpered, her eyes closed-- she was thankful there was the bar in front of her so they had a little bit of privacy but very little 'Oh, my god!' her groans became louder-- her hands latching onto Bette for support

'Come for me baby-- show me how much you missed me' bitting and sucking her ivory neck 'you want another finger?'

'Yes-- yes--yes!' the pleasure riding throughout her entire body-- jerking with every push 'Ahh' bitting her bottom lip trying to say as quiet as possible. Bette easily slipped in a third finger, finding her sweet spot, the blonde began to jerk

Bette felt her inner walls press tightly on her fingers, feeling her hot juices cascaded freely onto her fingers-- feeling at home deep inside of Tina, she had desired this moment for the past couple of days while she was away. Her spare hand reaching around Tina's waste 'I got you baby' as Tina fall backwards 'holly fuck that was hot' she whispered in Tina's ear 'I love you'

Tina remained silent, her heart and mind swirling out of control

'Tee?'

'Mmm' tingling throughout her entire body, her centre throbbing, more so as Bette slowly released her fingers from inside Tina 'Ahh shit!' she moaned-- ripples of bliss caused the blonde to shiver with utter delight

Discreetly tasting Tina on her fingers 'better than I remembered-- not that I forgot'

'Can I turn around now?'

Bette chuckled lightly-- very satisfied with herself 'Yes sweetie, turn around and give me those lips' releasing the grip she had on Tina, who swiftly turned and pushed her lips on Bette's-- attacking her passionately and hungrily, she moaned 'how are you even here?' still a little groggy and confused

'I was at LAX when we spoke earlier' filling Tina in 'I missed you so much that I needed to come home and be with you. I called Shane while you were in the shower to let her know'

Tina hooked her brow 'you are in so much trouble when I get you home. I hope no one saw us'

'Except maybe Alice but I really don't care and from the goofy look on your face, either do you'

'That's because we were interrupted earlier and it was the most executing thing we have ever done'

'I aim to please' she announced proudly-- finally able to advert her eyes from Tina's cleavage she looked around 'Oh, my is Dana making out with some girl over there?'

Tina laughed 'they have been playing tonsil hockey for nearly an hour-- I am so ready to go home now'

'At lease let me dance with you first then we can go home'

'Good-- because--'she leaned in close 'I want to take you home and make love to you all night'

'Maybe we can talk about that dream you had earlier' referring to the voice message Tina had left on Bette's phone 'but for right now, let's just be polite, have a couple of drinks with our friends then quietly make out way home'

Gently giving her girlfriend a quick kiss she turned back to the bar to get the tenders attention-- who rushed quickly over 'two martini's please'

'Bette, is that you?' the woman asked from behind Tina-- who quickly turned around

'Hi Holly'

It was the same woman Tina had seen in Bette's office a little over two weeks ago, clasping Bette's hand in her own-- reinforcing the fact that Bette was indeed taken

'Not that I am thrilled to see you but what are you doing at my party?'

'Oh, my friend Shane'

'Small world' she winked at Bette 'Are you having a good time?' ignoring that Tina was even there

'I only really just arrived but my girlfriend and our friends seem to be having a great time. Tee?' she looked worriedly at Tina who was again facing the bar 'Tina'

'Yeah babe?' she turned around and smiled

Smoothly pulling Tina close to her 'this is Holly Taylor-- the birthday girl and hopefully a donor for the gallery' she conveyed-- she needed Holly's donation but also knew that the brunette was after more than just a interest in her gallery

In good nature Tina shook her hand 'Nice to meet you'

'You too' avoiding eye contact

Tina took the drinks from the bar 'Well Bette and I are going to go see out friends now so thanks for the invite and I hope you enjoy the rest of your party' pulling Bette along with her 'God, could she be any more obvious?'

'She wasn't hitting on me'

'Babe, all you needed to do was wink at her and she would have been on top of you-- she was so irritating' reaching the table, realising she had forgotten Alice's drink that she had promised her over 20 minutes ago

'Well it's about time you two got your arse's back over here. Do you realise that Dana has had her tongue down that girls throat for over an hour?' she exclaimed with a hint of jealousy

'Hi Al, good to see you too'

'Oh hello you phone sex lover' she snigged 'where's my drink Tina?'

Tina nudged Bette 'told you she would tease you too'

'Drink! Drink! Drink!' Slamming her hands on the table but her shouts went unanswered 'Can you two stop with the lovely dovey 'lets have sex' eyes? It's gross'

'If she only knew' Bette stood and took Tina's hand in her own, looking lovingly into her girlfriends hazel eyes 'Care to dance?'

Tina's smile grew 'Can we dirty dance?'

'Your wish is my command'

Alice couldn't believe it 'fine, go bump and grind-- leave me here-- all alone'

Bette lead Tina towards the crowd of woman dancing-- bringing her close-- placing one hand on the blondes back, the other took her hand-- she breathed in, taking in the sweet scent as they swayed in perfect unison

Tina felt a chill run up her spin, she had longed for this closeness ever since Bette left for New York two days ago 'I didn't think I could desire you any more than I already did not having you in close proximity to me makes the craving so much more' Tina whispered, nuzzling into her soft, comforting caramel neck-- planting wet kisses as they moved as one-- she sighed desperately 'I really don't think you realise just how much' finishing her sentence-- their eyes closed feeling so relaxed in one another's hold 'Ask me again--'

Rejoicing in being in Tina's loving arms again was far away in a fairytale, she had heard Tina speak but unaware as to what she said 'Sorry baby?' lifting her head from Tina's shoulder

'Ask me those magical words again' she requested

Her adrenaline pumping, her heart pounding 'I would love nothing more right now than to take you home with me and make love to you until the sun rises in the morning'

'Let's go then' reaching for Bette's hand, leading her back to the table, getting her coat from behind her chair 'Al, we are going home so we will see you in a few days' she spoke quickly, handing her some money 'go nuts'-- literally not even allowing Bette to speak she dragged her out the door...

^^^^^  
Chapter 9

Morning soon arrived for Bette and Tina who had spent the entire night in each other's arms-- exhausted from making tender and passionate love all night, devouring one another-- reclaiming each other, finally drifting off into slumber early hours of Saturday morning.

After the few days they had spent apart it was more than either of them could handle, both realising that their love had been tested.

Becoming aware of her surroundings and the buzzing of the doorbell, Bette groaned 'fuck' her smile grew as she quietly watched Tina's eyes flicker as she slept, their legs and arms draped over one another-- missing that closeness that they had gone two days without.

Bette moved closer to her sleeping beauty and began to plant kisses on her shoulder-- smirking as she got little response, taking it one step further-- she positioned herself, laying her naked body on Tina's, reaching under her massaging her breasts, hearing a moan escape her lips, Bette tongue began to drag down Tina's back then as she reached Tina's ear again she stopped, feeling Tina grind into her 'you are such a little faker' she giggled

'I was enjoying that, why stop?' hearing the doorbell again 'two guesses as to who that is'

'That's why I am taking my time in answering it' she began to nibble on Tina's ear 'ignore it, let's just stay in bed all day' her tongue draping down Tina's ivory neck 'you taste so good baby' she exclaimed in a raspy voice

The buzzing became more frequent, in irritation Bette rolled off Tina and onto her bed, groaning loudly 'I am going to kill her'

Tina rolled her eyes 'I will deal with her then you can finish what you started' she winked, rising from the bed, placing the bed sheet around her, she looked back at Bette who was now without any sheets 'You don't move a muscle'

Unlocking the front door, turning the knob, pulling the door back with force 'I thought we told you we were busy--' her words melted away, unable to finish her sentence, frozen in embarrassment 'Oh, I'm sorry' she blushed

Starring Tina up and down with disgust, he began to speak 'I am looking for my daughter' with such un-enthusiasm

'I--'chuckled nervously 'Bette, yes' she extended her hand 'I'm Tina Kennard, I am highly embarrassed here, I guess you didn't expect me to be answering the door in, well this. Sorry I sometimes ramble when I am nervous and I really didn't think the first time we meet I would be wearing, well umm anyway I don't normally walk around all day like this' she took a sharp deep breath of air, filling her lungs

'Miss Kennard, Bette told me about you' he hesitated as she greeted her 'I assume my daughter is otherwise occupied'

'Umm, I will just get her for you' trying to catch a breath 'please sit-- can I offer you a drink?'

'I would really like to see my Bette, if you don't mind'

Tina smiled politely as she raced towards their bedroom, to find Bette lying in the same position, reaching out for Tina's hand 'shell we?' she hinted

Taking a deep breath 'Your father is here' she announced

'Say what?'

'I said your Dad is here'

Bette quickly sat 'and he saw you like that?'

'Yes'

'In the bed sheet?'

'Yes'

'Where you answered the door?'

'Baby for the third time, yes' running her fingers though her golden locks 'I was so thrown-- I had no idea it would be him, you have no idea how this looks'

'Shit' she jumped off the bed and rummaged through the clothes they had on the floor 'damn it, Tina where did you throw my clothes last night?'

Tina placed her hand on Bette's shoulder 'babe, you need to calm down a little, you're a grown woman-- your acting as if you are a teenager who has been caught, plus sweetie-- you have that 'just got laid' glow about you, kind of hard to miss'

'You don't know my father'

Tina sighed, getting a little frustrated 'You might find your bra on the nightstand'

'This is no joking matter Tina' she replied without thought-- as she slipped into her shirt she looked across at Tina, meeting her glare fire 'what's wrong?'

'When you spoke to your father yesterday, did you mention we were living together?'

'No'

'What exactly did you say to him?'

'Just that I meet someone who I was in-love with and wanted to spend the rest of my life with, god where the fuck are my jeans' her voice echoed, Tina handed her Levi's 'Thanks, listen maybe give me a few minutes with him before you come out'

'If you are telling me to put some clothes on, I intend too'

'Why do I get the feeling you are angry at me?'

'After he leaves, we will talk but for right now, just go greet your dad, he's been waiting and I would rather him not think we are in here like two horny teenagers' she warned, letting off some steam as she watched Bette leave the bedroom...

Bette collected herself, meeting Melvin in the family room 'Daddy, this is a unexpected surprise. I only saw you yesterday' she hugged him tightly

'I am here for the weekend on business. I didn't even know myself that I was coming until early this morning'

'Well that was nice of you'

Silence

'Daddy, what you saw before, I mean I really don't know what to say but I swear that Tina doesn't normally walk around-- like that, she had just gotten out of the shower' hoping that he would buy her bullshit

He mumbled something she couldn't understand

'I should have told you she was living here'

'It's your own business'

'I would like to formally introduce you, she is just getting dressed-- from the shower, I mean'

'If you wish'

'Why don't you sit down and I will make us a pot of coffee, you still like yours strong with no sugar?'

Melvin nodded 'Thank you'

Tina walked out of the bedroom, peering into the family room-- noticing Melvin sitting, looking at the photos from their vacation in Malibu only weeks before, she then heard some cluttering of glasses, realising Bette was in the kitchen 'need any help?'

Bette turned and smiled 'I'll be fine'

'Bette--'

As Tina's voice trailed off, Bette knew what her girlfriend was about to say 'No, please-- I should have told him you had moved in and this was now our home. I guess I am a coward when it comes to him' she walked closer to Tina, snaking her arms though her waist-- resting her forehead on Tina's 'I would love for you to officially meet him but please don't be put off by his manner'

Tina was speechless

'At least he can say that he has seen my girlfriend some-what naked' lighting the mood-- kissing her sweetly on the lips

'Not funny Bette, it was so humiliating'

'Our romantic weekend hasn't started all that great has it?'

'We had last night'

'In the car...'

Tina smirked coyly 'and outside of the car, don't forget that'

'You were on fire'

'That's because I missed you so much. I don't ever want to be away from you for that long again so next time you have to go away in business, I am tucking myself away in your luggage-- I am your carry-on' she picked up the cups for the coffee 'let's not keep your dad waiting'

'Okay'

Melvin smiled as Bette walked back into the lounge, which soon faded as he saw Tina 'Daddy-- this is Tina Kennard, Tee this is my Dad-- Melvin' clearing the lump in her throat, she watched as they exchanged greetings

'So what is it that you do Miss Kennard?' Melvin asked as Bette and Tina sat down on the sofa, Tina reaching for Bette's hand

'Please call me Tina' she smiled

'Very well'

'I am a development executive at Alpha-Ville studios'

'I'd imagine that would keep you rather busy?'

'Here and there really, depending on what projects there are. I would rather be here at home most Friday nights by nine but sometimes it just doesn't happen'

'Right' he looked across at Bette then at their hands clasped together 'What about your family?'

Tina looked across at Bette for support, who gave her a loving smile 'my family and I don't really talk anymore. They don't agree with my choices and lifestyle'

'You don't talk to your parents at all?'

'Melvin, I don't know what Bette has told you about me but all my life I have dated men, until I meet your daughter, until I fall in-love. I had never in my life thought I would find this connection with anyone, let alone a woman and my parents and sister would rather me be out of their lives than include Bette so no, I don't speak to my parents' the blonde smiled at Melvin who was a little shocked by her statement

^^^

After Melvin left Tina flopped on their bed 'Oh, my god'

'It wasn't that bad'

'Babe, he hated me-- each time I looked at you or gave you the slightest bit of attention he would cut in-- trying to control the conversation. I guess I know where you get that control feature from'

'Baby, you just need to give him a little time to come around'

Bette's phone began to ring

'Bette Porter speaking--'

'Hi Bette, its Holly here'

'Oh Holly, what do I owe the pleasure?'

Tina listened intently, wondering if Bette was flirting with her

'I know it's the weekend but I would love if we could sit down and talk some more about your proposition'

'Umm-- well Tina and I had a weekend planned' she smiled at Tina

'I understand but I am going away on Monday for the week and I would like to finalise this before I leave'

Bette grinned 'I understand-- Where would you like to meet?'

'You are always talking about that cafe where you and your friends hang out, why not meet me there in a couple of hours, I will call you when I am leaving'

'Sure, I will see you then'

'I appreciate it, Bette'

Bette ended the call and quietly moved her way over to the bed, where she climbed on top of Tina, kissing her 'you know how much I love you' she said between kisses

'You are sucking up'

'Mmm and have no idea how much I would love love love to stay in bed with you all day' her tongue trailed down Tina's neck 'She wants me to--'

'She wants you, alright'

'Your cute when you are jealous'

'I am not' she pouted 'I am also not talking to you'

'Aww baby, you know you're the only one for me'

'You realise the only reason she wants to see you is to get into your pants'

'I doubt that baby, she is a professional'

Tina huffed 'You are so delusional sometimes-- did you not take any notice as to how she was with you last night' she wiggled underneath Bette 'and you were flirting with her just before'

'I was not flirting' she argued back 'I was simply being polite'

Manoeuvred herself out from under Bette hold 'I hope you realise that you are just making the whole situation worse for yourself. I mean, this woman is all over you-- I have seen it building for weeks and now she calls you on a weekend 'needing' to see you and you don't find that a little suspicious?'

Sitting up alongside Tina, grazing her cheek 'you're beautiful when you're mad at me and even if she is slightly interested in me, you need to believe that I only want you' her eyes lowered, taking Tina's hand in her own 'I wish you could see that when I meet you, that whole other part of my life was over'

'You use those puppy dog eyes so well'

'I am just speaking from my heart, something I can only do with you'

Reaching out she brought Bette into her embrace 'I love you so much, I just get scared sometimes that you would rather--'

'Don't you dare finish that sentence' she whispered into her ear 'Tonight and tomorrow is all ours, no more distractions'

'Just hold me a little longer' she asked sweetly, holding Bette tighter, wrapping her legs around her 'If she tries anything I will hurt her'

^^^^^  
Chapter 10  
Tina started fixing lunch for when Bette came home, she began to cut up the vegetables and as she started chopping away her mind went elsewhere-- she could see Bette and Holly, she trusted Bette but didn't trust the brunette who was trying so hard to be alone with her girlfriend 'fucking whore trying to seduce my girlfriend, I bet she's coming onto her right now, with those fucking flirty eyes twitching at Bette' her anger built to boiling point, realising she had cut the entire capsicum and was randomly slicing into the board. The corner of her mouth curved, looking at the wall clock 'fuck waiting' quickly covering the food she picked the keys up from the table beside her and her bag...

^^^

Walking into the planet Marina smiled at Bette 'your lady friend is waiting for you, she arrived her a few moments ago, where is your other half?'

'Tina is at home-- probably cursing me as we speak'

Marina looked confused

'I arrived home from New York last night after my two days away and I promised her an entire romantic weekend and I haven't really given her one as yet'

'Your friend over there is very excited to see you'

'Not you as well. Tina seems to think Holly is attracted to me, which is crazy because it would be unprofessional for one and secondly she is just a flirt, she is harmless'

'As I remember Bette, most women have the hots for you and by the way she is looking at you right now, I would assume Tina might have cause for concern' Marina added 'let me know if you need anything'

'Two coffees would be great'

'Coming right up' she walked away-- Bette sighed before walking towards the brunette, she hesitated a moment when she noticed the woman turn around and meet her stare, she extended her hand 'Hi Holly-- I am glad you found the place'

Shaking Bette's hand, her thumb caressed Bette's skin 'Please sit'

Bette pulled her hand away and sat down across from Holly-- the temptress of flirtation 'I brought all the paperwork for you in case you were ready to sign on the dotted line' she hinted 'I have ordered us a few coffees so where would you like to start? Did you have any questions?'

'Bette-- Bette, please. You only just arrived, why don't we just chat for a little then get onto the business?'

Bette hooked her brow 'You didn't ask me here on the off chance to get me alone did you?'

'Would that be so wrong-- as I am told you have been with your fair share of woman Bette Porter, more than your friend Shane' she replied

'I guess you didn't get the memo then that I am in a monogamous relationship with my girlfriend, Tina-- you remember the woman you meet me with last night?' her anger flared 'I am no longer that woman and if you think I am in any way cheat on my partner, you are seriously deluded'

Holly continued to keep eye contact with Bette 'You know Bette, you are so fucking hot-- especially when your angry'

'This is highly inappropriate' Bette added 'I think this 'meeting' is over' she stood up

' We have business'

'No Holly, we don't. I will find another donor-- the relationship you want is personal-- I will only deal with donors who rather a professional relationship' she turned and was moments away from walking out but stopped and turned back to the tall brunette 'and you can tell your friends that I am going to ask Tina to marry me as soon as the time is right so back the fuck off'

'You what?' a sweet voice asked from behind her

Bette spun around 'Tina'

'What did you just say' she walked closer, her eyes not leaving Bette 'say it again'

Bette began to nervously play with the blondes golden locks 'I said that I intend to ask you to marry me when the time was right'

Tina grinned from ear to ear

'Would you say yes?'

'I have answered that before, you know I would'

'So would you?'

'I am getting confused here, are you asking me or are you just being rhetorical?' she giggled

Bette rolled her eyes 'you are very irritating'

'At least I know when a woman is hitting on me'

'Who has hit on you?'

'No-one'

Bette pulled Tina in and hugged her tightly 'I am going to ask you soon' she whispered in her ear 'really soon'

'Your ruining the element of surprise babe' there had been many times over the past few months that Bette had brought up the idea of marriage-- then as they discussed it more would hide back into her shell and change the subject

Bette stroked Tina's left cheek 'you are so amazing and I am a real arsehole for putting work before you today-- I promise it will never happen again' she loved Tina more than her own life 'can we go home now?'

'Hold on one second, I have to deal with you little friend' she broke away from Bette and took a step towards Holly who was watching them intensely 'I knew you wanted more out of this 'business' deal with Bette-- I saw though your lies and if I ever see you come near my girlfriend again I will have your arse on the grass so fast you won't even see it coming'

'Oh-- umm oka-- okay' she stammered

Tina proudly turned and took Bette's hand

Bette looked at her with amazement 'you have no idea how hot that was to watch'

'you could take me home and show me?'

'All this time I thought I was to protect you but damn...'

The blonde giggled like a school girl-- kissing Bette passionately for the entire cafe to see 'let's go home and finish what you started this morning'

^^^

Pulling up in separate cars, Tina walked up behind Bette and snaked her hands around her waist as they walked towards the house-- kissing her neck she moaned gratefully 'I am so wet for you right now'

Bette became breathless, unable to speak

Reaching the door, Bette unlocked it and was surprised as Tina pushed her girlfriend inside and pinned her against the wall, shutting the door behind them-- Tina's hands roamed underneath Bette's blouse, caressing her stunning abdomen, her lips pressing on Bette's bare neck 'turn around' the blonde requested

'Tina' gasping her lovers name

'Ah ah ah' she restrained Bette from touching her 'payback is a bitch' her smile radiated playfully, sucking Bette's succulent neck-- in the heat of the moment, her passion and love for Bette took over-- causing her to leave a few love bites on her girlfriends neck, moaning as her mouth and tongue continued to make contact

Tina slid one of her hands around Bette's waist 'do you trust me?' she asked in a highly aroused voice, causing the hairs on Bette's arms to rise

'Please' she begged in frustration

'That doesn't answer my question, sweetie' she pulled her hand out from under Bette's blouse, causing the brunette to let out a small whimper

Her mind raced, she loved when Tina took control in the middle of their foreplay and she had only ever relinquished that control to her partner 'what are you doing?' she whined, needing to feel Tina's soft touch

'Don't move' she whispered as she gently tightened a scarf over Bette's eyes 'I will ask again-- do you or do you not trust me?'

'Yes' her voice raised a little 'god, yes I trust you'

Tina smirked, reaching for the button on her jeans 'I am going to lead you to our bedroom now but you can't peek or the games are over'

'Can I at least touch you when we get to the bedroom?'

'If you're lucky'

'I am about to get laid, nothing luckier than that' she smiled boastfully

'Don't be so sure of yourself just yet' she took hold of Bette, making sure she had her secure 'I promise I won't let you bump into anything or hurt yourself in any way' she reached up and took hold of her lovers hands from against the wall and pulled them around and behind her back with one hand, while her other hand draped around her waist to support her stance 'take a step away from the wall and turn around' she whispered as she helped Bette turn around

'Tee, please no more teasing'

'Let me lead you to the bedroom and I will let you do things to me'

Bette smile grew 'yay'

Tina kept hold of Bette as she lead her towards their bedroom and sat her on the bed, relinquishing the hold she had on Bette as she kissed her soft lips, slipping in her in her tongue she began unbutton her partners blouse. Their kiss became more fuelled with passion and desire, both moaning in utter bliss-- Tina quickly pushed Bette back on the bed so as she was lying on her back.

The tension was electrifying

She began to crawl up Bette's half naked body 'you-- are so-- sexy'

Bette reached down and pulled Tina closer 'come here' forcing Tina's mouth onto her own, she loved the sensations she got from kissing Tina. She began to slip Tina's shirt over her head, still unable to see anything she relayed on her second senses. She quickly parted her lips from Tina's mouth and started to assault her neck, unclasping her bra, fondling Tina's breasts 'Mmm'

'I-- fuck I thought I was in control' she yelped 'I love when you use your mouth on me'

The brunette needed Tina's skin on her own, driven by lust and hunger. Taking Tina's nipple into her mouth she sucked gently-- Tina couldn't take it anymore she continued to unbutton Bette's jeans and pulled them off with intensity, her other hand caressed Bette's breast 'Oh god' she cried, feeling Bette's nipple harden between her fingers 'take me' she looked at Bette who was still blind folded 'I need to look into your eyes' she pulled the scarf off quickly-- unclasping her black bra from her body, throwing it on the floor

Bette's hands explored Tina's abdomen and back and she took hold of Tina and flipped her over, leaving a wet trail down to her belly button, pulling off her jeans-- followed by her underwear 'geez baby, you're so wet for me' she placed small kisses along her pubic line

'sweetie please' she replied, breathlessly 'I want us to come together'

'I owe you something' she looked up at Tina, who was squirming 'open your legs wider for me baby' Tina did as she was told 'you smell so amazing' dragging her tongue around Tina's swollen clit, feeling her girlfriend jerk

'Babe--babe--please!' she cried 'Aahh' feeling Bette's tongue graze along her clit again 'please' she begged once more 'I need you-- kiss me-- fuck me-- love me' finally able to gather all her strength she pulled Bette back up her body, feeling Bette's juice smear along her leg 'together' was all she could say as their tongues tousled and flickered as the friction built between them-- as they continued to devour one another. Holding one another as tightly as they could.

Feeling her orgasm hitting she reached between them and slipped three fingers into Tina, adding pressure 'Oh god!' feeling Tina's inner mascles tighten around her fingers she pushed deep inside her lover, reaching her g-spot

'Ahhhh fuck' she took a deep breath, feeling her orgasm hit her with a burst of ecstasy, Bette following close behind her as her own body began to spasm out of control, gazing deeply into Tina's eyes as she climaxed-- falling motionlessly onto Tina as their bodies trembled with aftershocks that gushed though them

'I love you' kissing Bette's caramel neckline 'you are so amazing'

'Oh praises for me' Bette giggled as she rolled onto her side 'you are the amazing one, you turn me upside down and inside out, no one has ever done that to me before'

Bette and Tina spent the next few hours just holding one another close, drifting off to sleep with their bodies tangled together.

^^^^^  
Chapter 11  
Bette and Tina spent the next few hours just holding one another close, drifting off to sleep with their bodies tangled together.

The distant sound of the home phone ringing woke the blonde from her beautiful dream, her eyes adjusted as she looked at the alarm clock on her side of the bed "who the fuck is calling us at three in the morning?" she rolled over onto her side and smiled her sleeping beauty. She was amazed how peaceful Bette slept after they had made love. She quietly reached over her partner, trying not to disrupt her in any way and took the phone from the receiver "Hello" she answered in a groggy tone

"Oh, my god. I have been calling and calling and calling" the woman rambled

Alice was drunk again, she could instantly tell by the slurring of her words, not to mention the fact that she rambles "Al, it's three in the morning. Bette and I are sleeping"

"Fuck off, you and Porter weren't sleeping. I bet you were doing all kinds of nasties" she giggled "Teeeeeeeee" she whined in a begging tone "We are stuck at the club because some fuck-wit took our cab and we need a lift home"

"Is Shane and Dana with you?"

She began to 'um' and 'ah' before she heard a familiar voice that wasn't Shane or Dana's "Who are you there with Alice?"

"A friend who just happens to want to come home and have sex with me" she laughed "seriously, she likes me going down on her, can't get enough of it"

Tina heard the woman scorn Alice then heard the blonde scream 'ouch'. Tina sighed "Do I want to know who this woman is or should I just wait and be surprised?" she already had a clue as to who Alice's mystery woman was

"Noooooo because you will yell at me like you the other week" she laughed "She's really hot Tina" she added

"Fuck" Tina cursed herself, noticing Bette stir trying to feel Tina beside her "now you have woken Bette up, thanks"

"Can you come get us?"

"Where are you?" she asked agitatedly

"Ummm, hold on I can't remember"

Tina rolled her eyes waiting

"Some place called 'Ladies Ladies Ladies' what a funny name-- why don't they just call it she-bar or something"

"I think I know where you are. The studio isn't too far from there"

"Awesome! So you will come get us?"

"Yes Alice, sit tight and I will be there soon"

"You are the best friend anyone could ask for you know that and I really love Bette too but don't tell her that because I like to keep her on her toes" she laughed "Thanks Tee"

Ending the conversation Tina looked at Bette who was now wide awake "Did I wake you?" she laid back down beside her girlfriend and played with her curly locks "our crazy drunken friend is with Alex at some new gay bar and she needs to be given a lift"

Bette groaned as she stretched "Tell her to catch a fucking cab"

"She tried that but some 'fuck-wit' stole their taxi"

"Hold on, did you say Alex-- as in your boss Alex? I thought you told her to break it off?" Bette asked amused

"I can only guess that it's her by the voice that I heard talking to Alice and if it is I swear Alice is in a world of pain"

"My Alpha-Tina"

Tina leaned in kissing Bette sweetly "I shouldn't be too long"

"I am coming with you" she sat up

"You sleep baby, you are tired. I will be fine"

"You are not driving half away around West Hollywood at three in the morning" Bette was in full protector mode "I am coming with you" they both rose from the bed and got into some clothes, again finding their clothes spread across the room.

^^^

Bette peered out the passenger seat, Tina out the drivers seat "Oh found here and Oh, my god!" she exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the road "they are fucking against the wall in the ally" averting her eyes she parked parallel to the road and shut of the engine "I told her to break it off"

The brunette scrunched up her lips, trying not to laugh for her girlfriend's sake

"I know you want to laugh so just do it"

Bette's laughter filled the car, causing Tina to laugh too-- it was so cute when Bette laughed with such depth "She just couldn't wait to get her home" shaking her head in disgrace

"At least you know now why I don't let Alice meet any of my work colleagues"

"You know I am going to get the blame if this ends badly, right?"

Bette reached over and toyed with Tina's blonde locks "I seem to recall you steeling me away from one of you major collectors" Tina winked

"That was different, I was insanely crazy about you and if I remember correctly you made the first move, with all that ass shaking you were doing then 'accidently' leaving your earring"

Tina acted offended "Liar"

Bette noticed two women coming towards the car "In coming"

The car door opened and Alice and Alex jumped into the back seat "You guys rock my socks" Alice giggled "Bette have you meet Alex?"

Alice swiftly turned and looked at Alice "You promised me" her eyes darting the blonde, then turned her attention to Alexander "Hi Alex, I see you have had a interesting night" referring to their recent acts

She blushed "I--Alice-- I am so embarrassed"

Alice put her arm around her new girlfriend and smirked "told you she was hot"

"I wouldn't really go there right now" Bette added, her eyes quietly pointing at Tina "Hi Alex, nice to see you again"

Alex looked worriedly at Tina, not sure how approach what her employee had just witnessed "Thanks for coming to get us" she said quietly

Tina sighed with a smile, calming herself down "Where am I taking you two?"

Alice sit forward on her seat, her face now between the two front seats "I am going to take her to my apartment and then I am going to show her a really good time" patting Tina on the shoulder "you should be happy that your boss is so hot and so gay"

"Alice" Bette warned

"I am just saying that good" she added with enthusiasm "and I am the first woman to ever give her an orgasm, how unreal am I?" she whispered but not very quietly because she received a much deserved slap on the arm from Alex "Ouch, again with the hitting?"

Knowing Tina was angry, Bette reached across and squeezed her thigh, supplying a comforting smile-- letting her know it would be okay. Tina started the engine and pulled out from the park.

During the ride Alice continued to ramble on about how hot her new 'girlfriend' was or the other half sleeping on Alex's shoulder.

"Oh god!" the blondes eyes shot open as she covered her mouth with her hand "Tee, I need you to-- to pull over"

"Alice, If you spew in my fucking Saab it will be the first and the last time!" Bette screamed from the passenger seat as she watched her with her intense chocolate orbs. Alice wound down the window and was about to heave out of the car when Tina pulled quickly over to the side, slamming on the break "Get the fuck out"

Alex thoughtfully helped Alice out of the car and held her hair back as she continued to vomit.

Tina scrunched up her face, Bette covering her nose and mouth with her hand "Imagine if she was sick in your car baby" Tina finding the comedy in it all

"She would have paid for the cleaning, plus compensation"

"What a weekend, huh?"

Bette sighed "not exactly how we planned it but most of it was pretty great"

Tina looked at the window and smiled at her boss and best friend "I am starting to get used to the idea of my supervisor and friend as a couple. They are kind of cute"

"I just hope for your sake that Alice doesn't fuck it up for you" Bette leaned into Tina giving her a loving kiss "Mmm I love your lips" she smirked

"You got a second wind or something?"

Bette rolled her eyes playfully "Just wait and see"

^^^^^  
Chapter 12  
"Babe" Tina hollered out from the bedroom "do I need to bring anything with us?"

Bette smiled, they had past many of their firsts except this one and as the time arrived Tina had become a jumble of nerves and excitement "no sweetie because we will have lunch at the planet"

"Okay" she walked and meet her partner in the bathroom "how do I look?" patting herself down "am I over dressed?"

The brunette giggled hole-heartedly "Oh, my god. What on earth is with your shirt?"

"What's wrong with it? Alice said I looked good"

'Straight until Bette' she read the shirt a few times then took a step closer snaking her arms around Tina "since when do you believe Alice"

"I am just so nervous because last year you were still trying to woo me and I missed out on going so this year I want to be all out and proud with you" kissing Bette "I really don't care if you like it or not because you know that my shirt says it all" her smile grew, slapping Bette's arse "so deal with it"

"For your information I didn't need to try and woo you, you were already mine" she replied as Tina walked out of the bathroom

^^^

Bette and Tina walked into the planet holding hands, Alice was first to spot them "Well as I live and breathe" she shouted across the cafe. She was sitting with Dana, Shane and her new girlfriend Alex.

"You make it sound like we never leave the house" Tina sat down, Bette beside her "Alex, this is a nice surprise, I didn't know you would be here"

"What can I say, Alice brings out the gay in me" she giggled "I am really excited actully" she confessed

Tina smiled "This is my first pride weekend as well so we will stick together"

"Oh crap" Dana hid herself behind Shane "Cameras"

"For the last time Dana, no one cares if your a lesbian or not"

"Fuck you Al, I am totally screwed if I am outed"

Alice rolled her eyes "Come on babe, let's go get a drink"

"Okay"

"Grab us two margarita's Alice" Bette added

"You have two legs. Get up and get your own drinks"

"You are already up"

Alex looked a little confused, placing her hand on Bette's shoulder "I'll get them for you"

"At least your girlfriend has manners" snipped back "Dirty bisexual" she coughed

"Bette" Tina interrupted "let it go"

"Yeah Bette, listen to your girlfriend" sticking out her tongue

"Really mature, Alice"

Tina shook her head "See anyone you like Shane?"

"Tee, you should know by now that they are all to my liking" looking at the red head at the table opposite them "are we all still coming back to party with you two tonight?"

Bette looked at Tina then nodded "Yeah, that's the plan"

A couple walked into the planet with a stroller and stopped metres from their table, Tina cooed down small baby "hello there cutie pie, what's your name?" she beamed "baby, look how cute he is"

"I see" avoiding any eye contact with the baby

Shane grinned at Bette with a knowing smile

"Oh you are just the cutest little thing" the blonde looked up at his mother's "how old is he?"

"14 months"

" Oh my-- you must be very proud, he is absolutely gorgeous"

"Thank you" the two woman walked to a table in the back, Bette noticed Tina's smile disappear, she was aware Tina wanted kids but she was a little uneasy in herself when it came to babies

Tina rested her head on Bette's shoulder "I would love to have your babies" she noticed Bette tense up "you okay?"

Acting vague "I'm fine"

"You have that 'worried' look on your face" living with her partner for long enough she knew her every facial expression "what's wrong, you don't want kids all of a sudden?"

Realising this awkward situation Shane nudged Dana who also looked worried "want to go talk to those girls with me?" she asked "I will teach you Shane style"

Dana nodded silently, they both left the table, making a bypass to Alice and Alex who were at the bar

Tina's eyes stayed on Bette who was getting anxious "Tee, I am fine. Let's just enjoy the day"

"Not until you talk to me, you tell me you want kids but when your around them you get all standoffish. What aren't you telling me?"

Bette shrugged "what--never mind, it's silly"

Realising the connection Tina sighed lovingly "you're concerned you won't be a good parent?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat "Yeah" answering quietly "I haven't had the best role models when it comes to parental guidance, maybe it's hereditary"

Toying with Bette's hair "you are the most caring and protective person I have ever met in my life. You sell yourself short sweetie. You are going to be an amazing mother to our kids and they will be lucky to have you-- just like I am" she added, kissing her "Okay?"

"Your sweet"

Tina winked "maybe later you can taste how sweet I really am" her lips lingering at her lovers earlobe

A shiver ran down her spin "Tee, you can't do that to me here"

"Hmm and why not" resting her hand between Bette's legs "you told me that you like it when I tease you like this"

Bette began to breath heavily, her throat constricted as she began to rub against Tina's hand "make me come" she demanded "fuck me"

"Bathroom" her moist tongue grazing Bette's skin "Mmm you taste so good" her voice heightened and aroused, she all of a sudden pulled away, leaving a highly aroused Bette wondering what the fuck had just happened "Happy pride baby" she giggled "you really didn't expect me to fuck you right here when this place is so crowed"

Bette's mind wondered back to the night she surprised Tina at Holly's party, her cheeks crimson red "wouldn't be the first time" she answered under her breath

"My poor baby sexually deprived?"

Bette pouted

"Aww sweetie"

"Your in trouble later"

"Challenge accepted" she giggled, running the top of her nose along Bette's "love you baby, thank you for showing me this beautiful life"

"Love you too"

^^^^^  
Chapter 13

Still at the planet Dana and Shane came back to the table, Alice tagging behind-- she huffed as she sat down, Bette and Tina looked at one another then back at Alice who purposely huffed again, this time a little louder. A snigger came from Tina who was trying to hard not to let her friend phase her but it was becoming apparent that Alice wasn't going to stop until someone asked her what her problem was, she then did it again "I said--" exhaling, demonstrating her annoyance

"Yes Al, what seems to be your problem?" Bette asked squeezing Tina's thigh from under the table, Tina closed her, she knew exactly what Bette was planning

"Well since you ask-- Alex got hit on at the bar and she fucking flirted back, with me right there next to her, can you believe that?"

"Have you spoken about being exclusive?"

Alice gave Bette a weird look, her eyebrow crinkled "I like to think of myself as free wheeling"

"Yeah, she will take anyone who is desperate enough" Dana laughed as did the others at her joke

"Fuck you, I have you know I am an excellent lay, right Porter?" she grinned at Bette who just kept her head down, playing with her drink "Fine, you all suck"

^^^

Later that day they all caught a cab back to Bette and Tina's house, ready to continue the party. Bette had a little more than she planned that day as she stumbled to unlock the front door. She gave Tina a goofy look "baby" she whined "help me"

Smiling sweetly she took the keys from Bette's hand "what would you do without me"

"Come on fuckers!" Alice yelled "I need to pee"

"Serves yourself right, I told you to go before we left the planet" Bette slurred loudly back as she rested her head on Tina's shoulder "baby" she whispered loudly-- however she thought it was quiet "baby"

Trying to concentrate on unlocking the door she continued to ignore her partner

"I wanna have sex after everyone leave, okay?"

Tina shoot her a look of 'stop it' as she opened the door

"Oh, my god-- thank fuck!" Alice raced in and to the bathroom, Tina and Bette followed closely behind-- then Shane, Alex and Dana

Alex also intoxicated chased after her girlfriend "I'm coming baby!"

"They better not be coming in our bed" a worried look stuck Bette "That's our bed!"

"I am sure it will be fine baby" she had never seen Bette so drunk before, tipsy yes but not stumbling drink "maybe you should have a water before you have another drink, huh?"

Bette giggled like a school girl "but Tee, water is a drink"

"Good on Bette" Dana sat down beside Shane, pulling a black bra from behind the cushion and nudged Shane who was more stoned than drunk "Whose is this?" both her and Shane broke out in laughter

"Oh look baby" Bette snatched the bra from Dana's grip "I found your bra"

A highly embarrassed Tina rolled her eyes "thanks Bette"

"Your so very welcome" thinking she was cute

"I might just go put this away, anyone want a beer while I am up?"

"Yeah" the three woman say in unison

^^^

By the time Alice and Alex joined them again Bette turned on the CD player and began to sway by herself, she reached out to Tina who was sitting there shaking her head "Your a party pooper" she pouted

"How about we play a game?" Shane suggested

"Like what?" Dana asked nervously, each time they played a game she found herself either drunk, stoned or running naked up the street

Alice was more worried about her girlfriend who was passed out in her lap "Yeah because I love kicking Porters ass at poker"

The brunette was too busy trying to seduce Tina with her 'seductive' dance

"How about truth or dare"

"No" Tina replied simply

"Aww scared Tina" Alice daring her play

Bette had sat down by this time and attacked Tina's ivory neck with her lips "Mm you taste yummy" she continued napping Tina's neck and as much as the blonde was enjoying having Bette's lips and tongue on her skin it was a recipe for disaster "Can we go to bed soon?"

Shane coughed when heard the words come out of the brunette's mouth, choking on a excellent tasting ale, Dana on the other hand was busy relaxing mindlessly on the sofa until Alice pulled on her leg "wake the fuck up Dane, we are playing a game"

"I am awake just feel kind of free right now!"

"She's had way to much" Shane emphasized "Come on Tee, one little game of truth or dare is not going to hurt you"

"Maybe if it was truth with a little bit of strip poker"

Bette's eyes lit up "Yeah, let's play that" pointing at Alice "I wanna see Tina naked"

Tina shook her head "you are incorrigible"

Leaning closer to Tina's earlobe-- her hot breath tenderizing all of the blond's senses "and very very horny" she purred

"Hey you two, no whispering in this game" Alice warned "Okay who wants to start? Me? If you say so" not even allowing anyone else to speak she diverted her attention to Shane "you"

"I have a name Al"

"Yeah yeah, anyway truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Alice smiled mischiefly "Who here would you fuck in a instant"

"Your girlfriend" she threw back, her eyes widened "Hot!"

Realizing her question had been thrown back in her face, Alice l

aned back on the sofa and grunted

"Okay, my question goes to-- Hhhmm" she looked up at Dana and noticed she had also passed out "well I guess that leaves you two"

"Oh, ask me!" Bette begged "Please Shane"

The entire time Tina was hiding her face between her hands 'god this cannot be good'

"I dare you--"

The blonde looked up in disarray "she didn't choose truth or dare, you can't call dare"

"Oh honey but I was going to choose dare anyway"

"Okay" Shane began for the second time "Okay there is actually two parts to this dare-- Bette, I dare you and Tina to kiss for 5 minutes without touching her, no groping-- nothing"

"Can totally be done. We have played this before, having we baby? You know the thing? Get what I am trying to tell you baby?" hinting the already obvious

"Jesus Porter, I think we all get what you mean" Alice slurred

Tina blushed

"Oh and Tina same rules apply-- you can't touch Bette"

"What?" they both shouted in unison

^^^^^  
Chapter 14

Bette shook her head continuously with a pout as Alice laughed louder at the dare Shane had presented the couple with. Tina took Bette's hand "come on babe, I am sure we can try. Just think that it's our first date and you can't touch me"

"I did touch you on our first date" correcting her "it came along with the second time we kissed"

"Horn dog" Alice coughed loudly "Shane you take the crown for best dare"

Shane chuckled "guys you don't have to do it but you know the rules, you don't go though with it you run up the street naked"

"I vote naked run"

She turned around to face her girlfriend and raised her brow "we are doing this because there is no way I am running up our street naked because it's freezing cold and the neighbors are not privy to your assets" her gaze strayed to Bette's breasts then back towards her glassy chocolate orbs "do I need to tie your hands behind your back?" she teased

"No because I know you wont last, as sober as you may be my dear you can't resist groping me"

"Oh yeah because your arrogance intrigues me" she bantered back with a giggle

"Will you two just get on with it already" Alice shouted "kiss" chanting as she clapped her hands together like a entertained child

Lowering her lips to her earlobe, her hot tenderizing breath lingering "after this we are sending everyone home so that I can take you to our bed and fuck you senseless. All this teasing is becoming unbelievably tedious"

"Jesus Tee are you trying to take advantage of my drunken state?" her voice slurred, her lips reaching for Tina's soft moist lips but Tina continued to pull away frustrating her even more "your not playing very fair baby"

"No-one said this game was fair" she winked

"Enough with this crap you two, time for some action"

Tina took her own hands and placed them behind her back, Bette grunted loudly as she did the same-- their eyes stuck on only one another, knowing this would be near impossible to complete. They didn't even hear Shane count down-- Tina closed her eyes, Bette meeting her her half way as their mouths opened slowly, savouring each moment that their lips touched. At first Bette controlled the throbbing that took over her body as their lips locked. Tina automatically by instinct began to wiggle her body closer, trying to be as close to her girlfriend as possible, their tongues thirsting-- devouring as much as they could take. Their moans and whimpers suddenly became louder with each second that passed, both writhing and yearning to feel their lovers soft delicate skin. Tina's alluring scent sent Bette into overdrive, she was at the point of pining her to the floor and having her way with her right there in front of their friends, she didn't care.

With their lips still touching the blond snaked her tongue around the inside of Bette's lips, bitting on her lips, thrusting her tongue deeper into Bette's mouth she knew it had to at least be four minutes, however her breathless moans too over when she felt Bette's hands press against her breasts but she couldn't break the kiss-- unable to hear their friends calls she tried desperately to pull back but Bette was unstoppable.

"Mmm" reaching up to Bette's face clasping her head in her hands, pulling her away with her eyes still closed trying to regain her composure "you lost" liking her lips

"Actually Tina, you had lost at minute two when you began to grope Bette's thighs" Shane added interrupting the connection between Bette and Tina

She was confused, she was sure she never touched Bette "I-- did I?" she turned red with embarrassment "I guess I was too caught up in the moment"

Alice was a little too happy "You two nearly had sex right in front of us. I bet you wouldn't have even known it and poor Dana missed out on all the fun" she looked at her friend on the sofa "Dana!" she shouted "wake the fuck up"

"Leave her alone Alice. She's staying there the night" Bette finally able to come back to reality, her body like jello, her head spinning with more than just the alcohol she had consumed

"Are we all staying?" Alice asked hopeful "Alex and I can take the guest bedroom" she smirked

"No"

"Fuck you Porter, just because your miss cranky pants that didn't get laid"

"Who says Im not going to?"

"My god, you two are like fucking drunk teenagers. You can all stay-- Shane do you mind sleeping on the other sofa and yes Alice you and Alex can sleep in the guest bedroom" Tina organized as she straddled Bette's lap "and you and I can 'sleep' in our bed" hooking her brow

"Yay for me" she stuck her tongue out at Alice "told you I would get some sex tonight unlike you"

"How do you know I won't?"

"Al, your girlfriend is passed out so unless you do all the work--" she trailed off

Tina went and collected some blankets and pillows for Dana and Shane, she covered Dana who was sleeping peacefully then said goodnight to Alice and Alex who had already fallen asleep, almost on top of one another, they were covered so that pleased her to know that they wouldn't have to change the sheets tomorrow.

She then motioned towards her bedroom where she found Bette sitting up but her eyes half closed, she smiled sweetly as she walk towards her and kissed her forehead "sleep baby"

Bette slowly looked up at Tina "I'm sleepy" she cutely exclaimed

"I know baby, we have had a big day" she sat down beside her and stroked her face "thank you"

"What for?"

Tina shrugged "Just another first" she replied simply as she nipped her lips again "Let's get you changed into your pyjama's"

"Will you help?"

"Sure, just let me get them out the your drawer. Can you undress yourself for me?"

Bette sprung up on the bed "Yes but I rather you do it for me"

"Sweetheart we are sleeping remember?"

"Oh right, I forgot" acting innocently, Tina gave her a warning look before she stood from the bed and collected Bette's pyjama's "Tee, I really love you"

She walked back over to Bette and helped her sit on the side of the bed "lift your arms for me" Bette did as she was told, Tina slipped her shirt off, smiling like she was unwrapping a present, although she had told Bette it was okay to sleep she was dying inside to be touched and make love to her partner "I really love you too" she took her time undressing then re-dressing Bette, admiring her as she went. She then positioned the pillows behind Bette as she gently helped her lay down "would you like a water babe? You might be sick in the morning"

"I won't be sick. I never get hangovers" her eyes began to flutter forcing herself to stay awake

"That's what you say now but between all those shots and margaritas then the beer when we got home I think you might be a little sick" she explained, combing her fingers though her her as she watched her drift off to sleep-- kneeling on the bed placing small kisses on her lips "I will get you a water just in case" this caused a slight sigh from the brunette "Okay sweetie, you just sleep my love"

Chapter 15

Bette groaned, feeling a rush "Oh god" she grumbled turning onto her side-- feeling like something had crawled into her mouth and died "Never again" she exclaimed searching for Tina on her side of the bed 'where is she and what the fuck happened last night?' she was blank-- she remembered shots at the bar, she remembered watching the parade with Tina then returning to the planet to party some more but its a big blur after "Jesus" crashing her head back on the pillow-- she could hear muffled laughter come from out in the kitchen, wondering who would could possibly be here at 8 in the morning. She looked under the covers of the bed and sighed 'well I didn't get lucky' looking at her pyjama's. She rose from the bed to see what all the laughter was about and as she slowly scuffed to the bedroom door, Tina appeared

"Morning baby" kissing her cheek "I was just coming to wake you"

Without saying a word she just rested her head on Tina's shoulder and mumbled "make it go away"

"I brought you some water and Advil, will that help?" she giggled stroking her curly locks "my poor dunken baby"

Bette lifted her head and pouted "I woke up and you weren't there"

"Our friends woke up and were hungry so I told them I would make them pancakes in trade they be quiet so that you could sleep"

"Mmm, I love you" taking the water and swallowing the Advil "Umm lets say I couldn't remember what happened last night, would you tell me if I should be worried of what our friends might say when I leave this room or should I just hide out in here until later?"

Tina thought about it for a moment, adding suspense-- she had asked the girls not to go into detail about what Bette did the night before "we made out for 2 and half minutes without touching one another-- that was part of a dare Shane gave us but other than that you just wanted me in bed"

"That isn't new"

"Oh but you were very persistent, I nearly had to knock you out just so you would sleep"

"I do tend to get touchy when I am drunk"

Tina chuckled "tend to?"

Bette rolled her eyes "I think you have made your point"

Taking Bette hand in her own "come on and have some breakfast"

"I don't think I can eat"

"Well at least try sweetie. How about you come and have just a little breakfast then after everyone leaves we go lay down and relax for the rest of the day, huh?" she bargained nipping her lips

"Okay but promise me they wont be loud because my head is thumping"

"I can't promise you that but what I can guarantee is that I will yell at them if they start" giving her a sweet smile. Tina lead them towards the kitchen "look who's awake"

Bette was greeted with 'hey' and 'good morning' but Alice just smiled, Bette sat beside her and looked at her "what is that look for?" she asked curiously

"How many pancakes would you like babe?"

Turning her attention to Tina "two please-- can I have some ice-cream and syrup?"

"Sure"

"tisk tisk tisk" Alice exclaimed with no explanation

Ignoring her blond friend she looked over at Dana who was sitting with her head on the table "you okay Dana?" realizing she wasn't the only one feeling the pain

"I feel as good as you look" she groaned

Tina sat the plate in front of her girlfriend, kissing her cheek "enjoy"

"So Porter" Alice began

"Al" Tina warned

"Have fun last night?"

"Alice, no offense but all I hear from you right now is blah blah blah so make fun all you want but I am just going to ignore you and enjoy my pancakes" she answered matter-of-factly, taking bite of her pancakes "oh yummy baby" she looked around "where is Shane and Alex?"

"Both still in bed" Tina answered sitting a coffee in front of Dana "Coffee Dane"

"Thanks Tina, you are the best"

Bette smiled "she is, isn't she"

^^^^^  
Chapter 16

"Guess what?" snaking her arms around Bette-- nipping her neck continuously. Bette was too busy enjoying the sensation of Tina's lips on her "you are suppose to say 'why are you so excited babe' then I am suppose to say 'Alice and Shane want go to Las Vegas' then your normal response would be 'I have to work' then I would unintentionally run my tongue along your neck while you squirm followed by gently changing your mind and telling you how much I have always wanted to go to Vegas and more importantly with the one person I love more than anything else"

Bette spun around and glazed into the future though Tina's eyes "you do realize you just had an unfair advantage of using sex to subtly persuade me, you should be ashamed of yourself" she giggled

"I could have told you that you wouldn't have gotten laid for the next two weeks"

"Tease"

"A sexy tease, right?"

Bette pretended to think a moment until she received a slap from Tina "Ouch, Yes very sexy tease"

With her eyes widened and a grin on her face that lit "so we are going?"

"Can we have a room to ourselves?"

"Yes"

"Can I take my laptop?"

"No"

"Tee" she whined

"No babe, no work this weekend" kissing her "just you" (kiss) "me" (kiss) "and some time away with no distractions" pressing her body against her girlfriends insuring that she understands "plus I want to gamble a little on blackjack"

Bette sighed, she and Tina had not really gotten away much since they started seeing one another-- the odd weekend here and there to a day spa "Let me call James and see if he can reschedule my friday meetings until Monday"

"God I love you" nipping her lips "I'll call Shane and let her know we are in" Tina took a step back but Bette grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her loving hold "later" she took hold of Tina's cheeks and kissed her passionately, easing into the kiss she whimpered-- her moist tongue slipping into her lovers lips they continued to make out for the next several minutes...

^^^

"Vegas Baby!" the shirk trembling though the phone line and into Tina's ear "she really said yes?"

"I have a way with Bette" Tina smiled proudly

"Oh so you threatened to withhold from her until she agreed-- nice work Tina"

She chuckled "I did no such thing"

Alice scoffed "anyway so Shane and I planned on leaving first thing Friday morning so how about we take one car and make a road trip-- we can take the saab or is Bette still anal about that car?"

"She brought the car 3 months ago and it's her baby-- sometime I worry that she loves the car more than me and you would be the last person she would let drive her car"

"Are you suggesting I am a bad driver?"

"Al, the last 2 cars you owned ended up at the impound"

Getting defensive "Both were not my fault"

"I will talk to Bette and _ask_ what she would rather do. I am just happy that we are getting away-- spending some time together" she smiled at the thought "I just called the hotel and booked two rooms, you and Shane don't mind sharing, right?"

"I get it-- Bette only agreed to this weekend if you have a room to yourself" she smiled, already scheming how she could with Bette "Dana might come down on the Saturday for the night but she has dinner with her parents Friday night so did you at least book us a big enough room?"

"A double and a single"

"That will do"

Noticing Bette's car pull up outside "Bette's home I will call you later about the car"

"I am so excited!"

"Me too, bye"

"Bye Tee" Alice replied-- Tina ending the call

Greeting Bette at the door with a hug and a kiss she pouted "baby"

Bette knew that look all too well, she closed her eyes "ask me"

"Open your eyes"

"Not until you ask me what you need to ask me"

Realizing that Bette had caught on she thought of the next best thing. She ran her hand up the brunette's slacks reaching her thigh-- pressing her lips on her neck "Can we take the saab to Vegas?"

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat-- struggling to keep her eyes shut "No"

"You can drive the entire way" biting her bottom lip feeling the growing desire between Bette's legs "or is that you would rather spend your weekend with the car than me?" adding to the friction, slipping her leg in between Bette's centre, she began to move slowly "do you love the car more than me?"

"This isn't fair"

"Please" she grinned, knowing her gentle persuasion was working on her girlfriend

With her eyes still closed tightly "begging isn't very attractive babe"

"Who said anything about begging? I am simply asking you nicely"

"What-- what if something happens the my beauty?"

It was countering time "what if your girlfriend decided to not to do that thing I know you like?"

Bette quickly opened her eyes "which thing?"

"The thing that involves a little black lingerie that I bought for our weekend away? I brought it for you to rip off me but if you insist that Alice drives us then--"

"We can take the saab" she answered quickly

"Thank you" she let go and walked away, leaving a very hungry Bette at the door

"Hey!" realizing she had just been played for the second time in one day

^^^^^  
Chapter 17  
"This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend-- some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because... this is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and--"

"I swear to fucking god Al, you have been singing it on repeat for about 10 minutes" Bette screamed at her from the drivers seat, she gave Tina a warning look as if to say 'how could you put me though this hell'

"10 minutes too long if you ask me" Shane added

The blond huffed "I am just trying to make this a fun road trip" she leans over towards Bette and Tina in the front, giving Bette her best smile "is it time for me to drive yet?"

"Al for the millionth time you are _not_ driving my car"

"Where is your girlfriend this weekend?" Shane asked Alice, trying to gibe Bette a much needed break from the taunts "or did she dump you already?"

"As a matter of fact we have decided to see other people-- thanks to Tina here blabbing about Las Vegas she now thinks I don't 'appreciate' her and am 'ashamed' of her and she's becoming too clingy for my liking so I gave her an out" she smiled

Tina was beside herself "please don't tell me I will be without a job on Monday?"

"Calm down Tee-- she is the one who wants to go off and fuck other woman so don't go blaming me"

Bette reached over squeezing Tina's leg, flashing her a smile

^^

It had been a pretty uneventful trip, Alice talked most of the time-- Tina and Bette sat quietly in the front and Shane was playing her handheld game.

"Are we there yet?" Alice asked

"No"

5 minutes later

"How about now?"

Gritting her teeth "No"

"Can we stop for ice-cream then?" she asked with a massive smirk on her face

Bette sighed-- stroked her arm "maybe we should stop and get something to eat"

"Yeah Porter, listen to your woman"

"Fine, next town we stop but I am doing it for Tina-- not you and we are back in this car within 10 minutes" setting her rules

Another couple of minutes later they reached a small gas station, Bette pulled into the station and stopped the car "10 minutes"

"This place is something you would see in a horror movie"

"Deal with it" the brunette smiled, then looked back at Shane who was sleeping "should we wake her?"

"Let her sleep babe"

Inside the shop Alice raced around grabbing candy and chips. Bette took hold of Tina's hand-- pulling her close "Hi"

"What are you up too?"

"Just hoping you brought my present"

Tina laughed "you reminded me three times to pack it and I did"

"Have I thanked you yet for persuading me to come?"

"I am just glad your here sweetie, as much as I know Alice is a pain in the ass she means well and wanted us two to come away with them, she misses you" Tina kissed Bette "Just try to have fun this weekend-- just you (kiss) me (kiss) and the spa we have in our room" it was the minor detail she had left out of telling Bette

Sparking her interest she gleamed "spa-- wow you really know what I like"

"I cannot wait to get you alone in that hotel room" she growled in her lovers ear

"Bette! Tina!" their blond friend shouted from the electric doors "Can we go now?" her arms struggling to hold onto the goodie's she had just brought whist trying to suck on the ice-cream

Bette rolled her eyes "remind me again why I have to put up with her for an entire weekend?"

"Because I want to spent a weekend away with my girlfriend in Vegas, who knows maybe we could find a wedding chapel" she winked before following Alice out the door, leaving a stunned Bette behind pondering what her partner had just suggested...

^^^^^  
Chapter 18

They arrived at the hotel just before check-in time-- they would have been there sooner had Alice not constantly want to stop for pee breaks. Bette helped Tina with their baggage while Alice and Shane argued over who was stronger.

Walking into the large hotel, Bette grinned squeezing Tina's hand "you did real good baby"

"Just wait until you see our suit"

"Are you sure we are in a different room to Alice and Shane?"

"Umm, we kind of need to talk about that" she shyly looked away from her girlfriend "They only had a conjoined room"

"Meaning?"

"Well good news is that we will have a room to ourselves"

"And the bad news?"

"That Alice and Shane are right next door but I totally told Shane to disappear with Alice as much as possible so we can have some alone time" kissing her sweetly "I love you"

"Those hazel eyes of yours are deceiving-- it always leads to me saying 'it's okay honey' and then ends in me forgetting why I was pissed off"

"That's because your such a wonderful and forgiving partner"

"Yours such a charmer"

"But only for my beautiful Bette Porter"

Behind them stood Alice and Shane "you two enough with the yucky lovey dovey crap, we need to check in, then you two can go fuck like energizer bunnies" she laughed at her own joke as she looked at Shane "oh stop with the looks"

"Give them a break"

"Thanks Shane" Tina smiled "Let's check-in, unpack then go play some blackjack"

"What about--" Bette smirked "you know"

"Jesus Porter, just say it"

Rolling her eyes in frustration-- ignoring her best friend "my best behaviour-- see?" they walked to the desk "hello, we have a booking under Kennard"

"Sure Madame" handing her two sets of keys "your in room 1032-- double conjoined room, correct?"

"I guess" her tone dripping in frustration as the man looked at her with concern "never-mind" she smiled politely "thank you so much"

"Your suit is down that hall just then, turn right and you will reach the elevators then take that up to the 4th floor" he handed Bette a map and a couple of vouchers "enjoy your stay and contact me directly if you require any assistance"

Tina then stopped Bette a moment and looked at the desk clerk "are there any umm--" she stepped closer "wedding chapels near here that my girlfriend and I can look into?"

"Yes miss-- I show you a map if you would like?"

"Thank you so much Manuel"

He winked at her, then at Bette-- Tina simply smiled proudly

^^^

Walking to the elevator Bette stopped Tina "I want you alone"

"Soon"

"Tee" she pouted inching herself closer to her lovers ivory neck-- nibbling on her soft delicate skin "I am so wet right now" she whispered huskily "want to feel?" she grinned

"So not fair babe" her knee's weakening as Bette assaulted her neck with her tongue "we aren't alone" her core throbbing "as much as-- fuck baby-- your in so much trouble" breathlessly

Pulling away from the blond's hold, kissing her forehead "just wait until we get up to our room"

"I need you right now" Tina's eyes draped in desire, she briskly pushed Bette backwards as the elevator doors opened-- looking back with a wide grin at Shane and Alice "you guys can catch another elevator, right?" as the doors closed behind then, she swiftly forced her lips on her partners-- thrusting her tongue deeper, hearing a moan escape her lips "your so fucking hot" breathlessly she gently pushed Bette against the wall-- pinning her hands, sucking on her delectable soft caramel neck "Jesus"

"Tee" trying to wiggle out of Tina's hold "Please"

"tisk tisk babe" playfully

Bette loved this side of Tina-- as much as she loved taking control, an alpha Tina Kennard was so arousing "fuck me, please" she begging "better yet just let me touch you"

"Not yet" quickly looking at what floor they were currently approaching "we are at our stop" Tina announced innocently "we will continue this later"

A highly frustrated brunette tried to catch her breath "Your trying to kill a woman"

^^^^^

Chapter 19

Tina ran into the suit and jumped on the massive bed like a child "this is so much fun" reaching out to Bette "come on baby-- try it"

Shaking her head at her cuteness "I'll pass"

"If you don't come and jump on this bed I will make you sleep on the that sofa over there" she dared

"You wouldn't"

"Want to try me?"

Bette approached the bed and took hold of Tina's hands and before the blonde knew it her feet had been pulled out from underneath her. Now laying on her back Bette smiled as she quickly jumped on the edge of the bed-- her entire bodyweight on Tina who was holding her up with her hands "I would rather some horizontal activities in this bed"

"Oh really"

"Defiantly" slowly moving up her lovers stunning figure "I am glad you brought me here"

Unconsciously Bette licked her lips while Tina began to writhe underneath her, her hips rising "Babe"

"Yes sweetie"

She was terrified to ask this question "I totally love you" topping Bette and began to tickle her

"Ah" she giggled

Tina stopped a moment "Do you give in yet?"

After a second of hesitation she answered "No" the blonde continued to tickle her girlfriend frantically "Okay-- Okay!"

She grinned in accomplishment, slipping her hands under Bette's tank-- her fingertips causing the hairs to stand on Bette's arms "I am so glad you are here with me, thank you for taking the weekend off"

Loving the sensation of her lovers soft warm hands run along her spine "you kind of tricked me into it"

Her eyes widened "You think so?"

"Yep-- If you hadn't have seduced me into it" sticking to her guns "you have a talent Kennard"

"Oh, my poor sweet innocent Bette" darting her tongue along her collarbone then began to suck forcefully "how long do we have?" between kisses with a moan "I can't wait any longer" lifting her bodyweight slightly, gaining more movement between her and Bette-- grinding her hand against her denim jeans

"Shit Tina!" she cried in pleasure "touch me baby-- please inside" throwing her head backwards. Tugging on Tina's shirt "take this off" she demanded, knowing they may not have much time until they are interrupted. She craved to touch her lover, after all these false starts

As their tongues challenged each other Tina complained-- allowing Bette to remove her shirt at the same time she unbuttoned the brunette's jeans-- brushing her fingers along her clit, reaching her core-- thrusting two fingers deep inside of her, reaching for her sensitive spot without warning, Bete tightened around her wet fingers

Bette was in utter disarray, feeling her entire body in overdrive-- riding her centre into Tina's hand "oh god" she chanted. As her intense orgasm built, her hand gripped onto the bed sheets "Ahh" her head began to spin-- her body spasm-- floating away into her orgasmic bliss.

Laying there breathless, gathering her bearings with her eyes fluttering, her core throbbing with Tina's fingers still inside of her.

Caressing her cheek "You are even more beautiful in this state-- her hair all over the place-- your eyes have this special little sparkle in them and the feel of fitting so perfectly inside of you--" she trailed off in awe

"Can we just stay in this room the entire weekend?" Bette asked, finally gaining her vocabulary back

Tina smiled cutely "As much as I would love nothing more than to stay in bed all weekend-- you promised me a weekend of sightseeing and new adventures" licking her fingers innocently "mm juicy"

"You're not as innocent as people think you are"

"I am too innocent" she acted hurt

They both groaned, hearing a knock on the door between the two rooms "fuck off" Bette shouted-- Tina who still lay topless on her chest smacked her shoulder "what? they can come back soon-- we are having a loving couple moment"

"Bette Porter get your ass out of that bed and down to the blackjack now! We have some serious drinking to do"

"Grr, remind me why we are friends with her again?" Bette asked

Tina could only laugh

^^^

Bette's eyes slowly opened to the big hotel window-- feeling the instant headache come on, she rolled onto her back and looked across to Tina "my head is like a jackhammer" trying to retrace her steps from the night before, then realizing she caused Tina to stir in her sleep. The brunette played her blonde locks-- kissing her forehead "sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you"

Tina moaned "what the fuck!" she sat up quickly getting familiar with her new surroundings then laid back down "I am never drinking again"

"Either-- Last I remember is that guy flirting with us" raising her hand to her head-- but noticed something different-- something new "wha--" raising her hand in front of her eyes "why am I wearing a ring?" she looked worriedly at Tina

Tina grinned, acting causal "because we got married last night, silly"

"And I agreed to this?"

"As you were the one who asked me then yes"

"Okay" she answered still reeling, nipping her lips "so we are married now"

Tina chuckled "yes and you are my wife"

^^^^^

Chapter 20


End file.
